Enchanted Buckles
by CagedRaven
Summary: COMPLETE:Kagome and Kurama have an arranged marriage, though Kurama remembers her from 5oo years ago, kagome doesn't know that this Kurama is the Youko Kurama from the past. And Kurama can't tell her thanks to a spell. crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kun-loon and Shiori were sitting in a café talking about olden days. Shiori picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "You remember the time we said we were going to yell to the world about our love! We were so dumb. It lasted, what, two weeks!" They started to laugh about the pass.

Kun-loon ran a hand through her short silky hair, wiped a tear from her big brown eyes, trying to catch her breath. Shiori throw her long brown hair over her shoulder. She looked at the time. "Oh wow! I should go, I have to go to see a doctor today. Been feeling good for two months now."

They were on their way back and started to talk about their children. "You know have a daughter. Well she was just….um…dumped, I just you can call it that. Though I don't think they were really going out." Kun-loon thought about her daughter, the day she came home.

_"He said he loved her, there's nothing else I can do." Kagome tried her hardest not to cry. Kun-loon went to her and hugged her. "I didn't think this would happen, my sweet, sweet Kagome. What can I do for you? To ease this pain." "Nothing... it will go away, later" _

"You know I've been meaning to ask you this, Are you going to have an arranged marriage for her? You know like you had." Shiori asked, knocking Kun-loon out of her thoughts.

"Oh….um I haven't thought about that. Like I said she was so happy with her 'friend' I thought he knew just how happy she was. But what can you do. She knew that she looked like the other girl. And I told her that that was the reason he seem to like her. But she didn't think so. Oh wait why do you ask?" "Well I have a son around her age and well he seems to busy for a girlfriend. And you said your daughter was single so…."

"Your right! This Sunday?"

"This Sunday, it's a DATE!"

Kagome sat the tub taking a nice long bath. She played with the soap baubles and thought about a week ago. _'Inuyasha picked Kikiyou there's nothing I can do. Mom was right. He just liked me cause I looked like her and I could find the shards of the jewel. I guess I should thank her for not throwing that in my face when I came back. Should I go back if I don't will Inuyasha come to get me?' _She gets out of the tub, pulls the stopper and watches the water swirl as it heads down into the dark abyss of the drain. She then grabs a cream colored soft fluffy cotton towel and dries herself off then heads into her room to get dressed. Kagome then walks toward the pile of clothes she left on her bed, she puts on her underwear, a plain white form fitting t-shirt and a pair of light grey man pants (man pants: men's sweatpants. Just thought you might want to know teehee). Kagome walks to her window and opens the window to a nice view of blossoming cherry blossoms with petals looming all over the shrine. Her gaze drifted over toward the Well House and Kagome tells herself to stop. She heads down to the kitchen to get something to eat, but just at that moment her mother comes bursting into the scene.

"Hi mom how was your day?" Kagome asked curiously seeing that her mother seemed to be glowing in excitement.

"It was wonderful dear. Oh Kagome I wanted to know are you up to anything this Sunday?"

"Not that I know of, Why" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason I just wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter is that a crime!" Kagome rolls her eyes and continues to look for food. Kun-loon seeing that her daughter is hungry decides to cook something for an early lunch. Kagome then sat at the kitchen table smelling the wondrous aromas of the food she was awaiting for her devouring pleasure.

Shiori walks toward the house and runs into Suichii(sp?) along the way and both start off together.

"Suichii fancy meeting you here. Were going out Sunday so don't you think about going anywhere do you hear me?" She tried in her strict voice

"Were going out Sunday?" He asked a bit confused

"Yes, to my friend's house."

"Didn't you recently meet her today? Why do I have to accompany you?" he asked still confused about the whole matter.

They arrived at the house and Shiori is looking through her keys for the house key, "Because Kun-loon haven't seen you since you were in diapers and she would like to see how your doing for herself." She answers him as she picks the gold key and slides it into the keyhole for a perfect fit and clicks the lock open. She opens the door to a little area where they both slide their shoes off and proceed to the living room. Suichii decides that he will accompany her whether he wants to or not. Shiori starts off into the kitchen to begin with dinner due to her doctor appointment later on that day. Suichii heads to his room to change out of his school uniform and contacts Koenma to leave him a notice that he won't be able to do the mission planned that Sunday.

Botan pick up "Hello Koenma's office Botan speaking." "Hello Botan I am calling to leave Koenma a notice that I will not be able to participate in Sunday's mission." Suichii replies. "I'll tell Koenma but I'm not sure that he'll be pleased to hear that." Botan says knowingly. "Well there is nothing I can do about that" he says, and then they both hang up the communicator after their goodbyes. Kurama then heads down to the kitchen to tell his mother that he will be walking her to the bus stop for her doctor's appointment.

It's Saturday!

Kagome is going out to the mall with her friends, Yuka and Eri. They joined her in her hunt to pick out and outfit for Sunday. "I really wonder what is so special about this Sunday to have my mom send me to the mall to go and get something to wear." Kagome said aloud thoughtfully. Yuka and Eri both think that Kagome's mom got her a job so their both looking through the suits. "You guys mom said pick out a dress not a suit." "Ok well how about we look for bright spring colored dresses" Eri said ecstatically "Ooo good idea Eri! Being how it is spring the colors will make you look wonderful, Oh here try this on and this one ooo and this one!"

Kagome went into the dressing room with about six different dresses. The dresses were nice colors, one was a sunny yellow splashed all around the dress with white making it look somewhat like a yellow lava lamp. Anther was a plain salmon pink dress that was form fitting all the way toward the knees and the flowed out with silky fabric. The plain white dress was definitely out of the question seeing how it was see through. Then their was the Olive green dress that clung to all of her curves showing her nice and fit body that she had gotten due to her time in the feudal era. It was a plain olive color as if it were the color of a canvas and on it brush stokes carefully swerved about all down the dress in a creamy white color. "So how do I look in this one?" Kagome asked huffily being tired of basically playing dress up for the past fifteen minutes and still had some more to go. "Wow Kagome that dress looks great on you!" Yuka exclaimed happily. "Yup I think we found our dress!" Eri announced. Kagome was just happy to leave she bought the dress before they could change their mind and decide on seeing some of the others and not a minute too soon found some nice crème wedges to go with the dress. "Alright whose hungry!" Kagome asked hearing all of their stomachs rumbling. They all head to the Food Court. They decided to all pay for one big sushi platter.

"This is for you kagome! Cause your mother must have some big plans for you tomorrow. Like lets say your new FATHER. That must be it!"

"What! You think so, I didn't think of that…That would explain why she so happy, but why would she show her new love when Souta isn't here?" Kagome said as she picked up a small piece of raw pink salmon, with white rice at the bottom. Dip it in some soy sauce and popped it in her mouth. Eri picked up her cup of iced tea. And Yuka thought about what Sunday could be about, when she saw a cute waiter at the other end of the dinner. She saw that Eri was almost out of her drink and decided to call him our. "Yes?" He asked with a smile. He had short dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a white long shelve T-shirt and black pants, with a dark green apron. "I would like one more iced tea. Kagome do you need anything?" She shook her head no. "Well I guess that's it." She said and he excused himself and said he would be back.

"He is so cute!" Yuka said

"He's too old for you, and he probably has a girlfriend." Eri said picking up a piece of sushi for herself.

"Well sorry to leave you guys but I have to get my eyebrows done. Thanks for lunch, and see you on Monday." Kagome said getting up form the table. She thanked them one more time and left to go get her eyebrows done.

Kagome was on her why home with her bags in hand. _'What's the deal with Sunday mom? Was my friends right, a new boyfriend? Father? Or something else. But would she really do something like that when Souta and grandpa are away in Osaka?'_

She was a block away from the shrine when she was run over by a man. (It's a demon but she doesn't know, now the demon was bleeding and her dress fell out of the bag v ;)

"Damn that hurt…." She was trying to get up off the floor. "WACTH WERE YOUR GOING JACKASS!" "Don't let him get away!" "What….?" Kagome asked turning to look at the four other boys running after the man. Three of them continued to run. The red head stopped. "Are you okay?" Kagome didn't even look up she was holding her now brown/red/and green dress.

"YOU….YOU MESSED UP MY DRESS! This was a hundred dollar dress damn it! "

"Um…Sorry you see we were casing a man. He must have bumped into you and-"

"Aren't you the one that hurt him? Aren't you the one that made him run? So it's your fault! I don't need your help! Get away form me!" She smacked Kurama's hand away. She gets up and pulls out her phone "If you don't tell your friends to stop soon you'll all go to jail." As she said this she parented to call the cops. "Fine I'll go." Kurama said running after his friends. Kagome put the dress in the bag and walked to her house.

SUNDAY

"Who coming mom?"

"You'll see."

"Fine." Kagome said. She was able to get the stains out of the dress (thank god)so she wore the green dress with the heels. "I'm going to the past tomorrow, so Inuyasha won't come by the shrine."

"That's fine. Oh look their here! Will you put this in the living room? I'll go get the door."

"Okay." Kagome picked up the platter and went to the living room she heard two other voices, one male, and one female. She moved her cat out of the way and placed the platter on the table. When they came walking in kagome bowed her head and said "Welcome to the Higurashi shrine and home." (She didn't see who it was… v )

Kagome got up and saw their faces.

"YOU!"

(Kurama— (--;)

DONE hope you liked it

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You!" Kagome yelled pointing at Kurama. "You're the boy from yesterday. The one with the group of thugs that beat up on old man! That messed up my dress!"

"Now I can tell you that Suichii never beat up people." Shiori said in her son's defense.

Kurama had to think of a reason for beating up a man besides saying it was a demon. "He touched a high school girl the wrong way, which was way we were chasseing him." He answered with a sweat drop behind he's head.

"Right…." Kagome said walking pass them to her front yard. She looked up at the god tree and placed a hand on it. _'I can't believe it but I miss you Inuyasha. And Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. I wonder if they are all getting along with Kikiyo. I wonder if Inuyasha's happy…' _ She tried not to cry again. She would have to get over the idea of herself and him ever being together in a romantic way. She was going to make herself face him tomorrow. To see all her friends.

"What's wrong kagome?" Suichii asked coming up form behind her. "Did I ask you to follow me? I think not, to think I could have been with Inuya- never mind." _'It all most slipped out.' _ "Well I am quite sorry to here that, though I could have been somewhere else as well. You see I have a job. My boss is a little upset with me. I am supposed to be on call 24/7. It is nice to have a break even so." Suichii sat on floor and laid back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat next to him with her knees up to her chest. "You know why their doing this right?" Kagome asked. She didn't get an answer; he just opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's a tradition in my family, I guess because we still live on a shrine. My grandmother had an arranged marriage, my mother, my brother will and so will I. She's looking for someone for me."

"I know I…over heard my mother talking one day." (Koenma told him)

"Oh…well I just lost a guy I liked so I don't know if I want to get with someone yet." Kagome said falling back. She knew talking about Inuyasha would just make her look at the well house. "Really…that mite have been for the best though. Did you really go out, or he just saw you as a little sister?" Kurama asked. _'So he's finally out of the picture then. I've waited but now I can't ever get close to her, or as close as I want.' _

"I don't think we were ever going out. But I know he didn't see me as a little sister. I looked like someone he loved." Kagome turned her head to smile at him when she saw a belt-like choker. (Think yu-gi-oh people /she couldn't see it before because of his clothes.) "What is that?" Kagome said looking at it.

"This? Someone I loved gave it to me. When I was little, so little minded that I didn't think about these feeling I had. Then when I found out what the feeling was I couldn't give her what I had gotten her in return. She was gone…or moved." _'I have to stop this thing is killing me slowly.' _ "I guess we're two love sick teens then." Kagome said and smiled. "I guess your right, though I won't mind getting married to you." Kurama said smiling back. "I don't think so I'm still mad about the dress."

"But I told you the over man did that. And the stains came out right?"

"Yes but what if they didn't."

"But they did, we can't live in a 'what if' world" he said as he got up form the ground. He looked at the well house. '_There's something weird about that well house.'_

"Yea but-oh never mind. Help me up will you." Kagome said reaching her hands out for him to grab. "What happened to you can help your self?" He asked but helped her up non the less. "It went in the washing machine with the dress, and was flushed out." She answered patting the dirt off her butt.

As they walked around the shrine yard, kagome asked where he lived and what his job was. "Well I have two homes really one with my mother and one by myself, I told her it was to have a little space and it was a little closer to my school."

"Cool. I mite change my school, my mom was talking about one called Kinonomoto academy" "That's the one I go to; I wonder how long they had been planning this…" Kurama thought as they walked down the stairs of the shrine. "Your right." Kagome announced when she saw that he was looking at his phone. "Sorry I have to take this call." He walked a little over then picked it up. "Hello?"

"KURAMA I'M SOOOOO SORRY HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME IF I COULDN'T GET THREW TO YOUR MOBLIE!" Botan cried

"It's alright Botan. Just let me talk to him."

"Alright but he's pretty mad at you, I warn you……….(Koenma) KURAMA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAD TO SEND THE REST OF THEM OUT WITHOUT YOU! " he yelled into the phone.

"Just calm down Koenma, remember I told you I had something to do with my mother today."

Kagome looked at a bus sign to see when the buses ran when she heard him coming back saying something about a jackass or something like a demon. "So where do you want to go?" He asked happily, as if he was never mad. "I don't know you pick!" Kagome answered.

With Koenma

"He gets so scary when he's mad." Botan said from behind a desk after they hung up with him. "I've only seen him like that once." Koenma said to himself.

"_I need you to help a boy named Yuske Uremeshi." Koenma said to Kurama._

"_Fine but in return," He grabbed Koenma by the collar. "You can find anyone right? Find a girl named kagome!"_

"Who is this Kagome Higurashi that I found."

Monday

"Okay mom, I'm going to the past."

"Okay, but what about Suichii?"

"What about him?" Kagome asked grabbing a bagging and thinking what kind of fruit she should bring. "What do you think about him?" kun-loon took the bag and put blue and red berries into it. "He's nice and cute, And he said he goes to the school that you want to put me in. Thanks." She took the bag that her mother handed her and went out the front door.

_'Alright, I feel great today.'_ Kagome said to herself as she opened the old dusty well house door. It was time to go back, see what help she could give. It was 12:30, _'they must be eating lunch by now.'_ She was almost half way to the well when she heard suichii's voice. She put down her big yellow bag and looked out the door. She saw him at the front door of her home. Her mother was saying sorry, "She just left. I'll tell her you came by."

"Thank you." Kurama said and was walking back to the stairs. Kagome grabbed her bag and jump into the well. When Kurama walked up to the well he felt a huge pure energy. "I missed you so, so much…"

Past

Shippo was eating a fried fish. He was just threw crying when Inuyasha had said that kagome mite never come back. Kikiyo had rejected Inuyasha but he still felt the same. Sango was mad at Inuyasha for not going after kagome, and Miroku was knocked out from touching her bottom. Inuyasha picked up a fried fish for himself when he smelled kagome. He turned to were the well was though he couldn't see it.

Kagome clamed out of the well and brushed off her dark blue jeans. Picked up her bag and started off. "Hello again. Been awhile, I thought you might never come back." She looked up to see a man, no a demon. He had long silver hair, and ears like Inuyasha and amber eyes. He was sitting in a cherry blossom tree.

"Hello Youko, what do you want?" She asked still walking away from the well and him. He jump out of the tree and followed her. "Nothing but if we have, what do you call it? Eggs? Whatever, that yellow stuffs. But it has to be made by you. I can tell if it is." He said. She took the bag off her back and picked out plastic bag. "Here I had a feeling I mite see you. So I made you a huge plate of eggs, toast, and ham. Enjoy. Oh do you know were Inuyasha and the rest of them are?" "Yea, see the smoke… just follow it." Before she can thank him he saw gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome walked threw the forest, flowing the black smoke. '_That guys so weird….' _She reached the gang and saw that everyone was staring at her. Kikiyo wasn't there. "Hello!" Kagome waved. "Oh kagome I thought you were gone for good." Shippo run to her, crying in her arms. "Oh Shippo… You know I wouldn't leave that fast, right?" He nodded his head. "Good." Kagome took out a tissue and handed it to him. Sango and Miroku said their hello's also.

When it came to Inuyasha, kagome went up to him. "Inuyasha… I do care that you picked someone over me. But at the same time I don't mind it was Kikiyo. I'm happy it was no one new, and you hurt us both."

Inuyasha turned around to look at her.

"It's better this way,"

"Kagome…"

"My mother won't have let me get with you anyway, she picked someone for me. And even though it's been two days, I find that my mind doesn't go to what I might've done wrong that you picked her instead of me."

"Kagome, Your engaged!" Sango asked happily. "What does he look like? Is he good-looking? Is he strong? You must tell me!" Kagome was being pulled by the arm in to the village; with Shippo behind them.

"Come on Inuyasha, you thought she would be single for the rest of her life. She gave you the chance, but you didn't take it. So she, no wait I think she said her mother, Found someone new." Miroku said. "Let's go with them, you can find out who the new guy is."

"You go on Miroku; I'm going to wait here for a little." Saying that he jumped into a tree. Laid on a brunch and closed his amber eyes. "Fine, wait for me Sango!" Miroku ran after them.

Sango, kagome, and Shippo sat in a hot spring. "So?" Sango asked. "I told you I just met him. I don't know what he like's, if he's strong, nothing. I do know that he has his own house. His mother lives in a different one. He liked someone, but they moved away. He goes to a different school. And his friends like to beat up old man to past the time."

"Well that's not much to go by." "Oh I know! Why don't you try bringing him here once?" Shippo yelled out.

"Because I don't know if it will work. And plus, I haven't told him I can go to the past, Where demons rule and most humans live in fear."

"Oh that's true." Shippo said.

"Why don't you bring a picture next time?" Sango asked.

"I guess I could do that." Kagome added. She looked up in the sky, at the full moon. "It's so beautiful, glowing like that."

"What the stars?" Shippo wondered looking up too.

"No the moon." Sango looked up to see the moon also when she saw a bush move. "Kagome, those eggs were great," Youko said and flopped on the floor. He played with kagome's hair. "Will you make me some more?" She turned around and backed away. "You! What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you see were busy!" Sango asked as they heard Miroku and Inuyasha running toward them. "Get out of here!" kagome yelled.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha asked as he took out his sword. "Inuyasha; SIT!"

He fell to the floor. "Sango what happened?" Miroku asked. His answer was a huge rock hitting him in the head. They got out and dried off their selves. After they were dressed; and the boys awake. They went on looking for the jewel shards.

Sorry its so short. I have to think about what could happen next.

Im willing to take ideas if you have any!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I forgot to write that I don't own these shows but I mean it's as clear as day that I don't. And I haven't been writing but I have been thinking (I was at my cousins house for the weekend). And I've been rereading all my fav books. Naming some of them; Got Fangs? By Katie Maxwell, Entranced by Nora Roberts, Riley in the Morning by Sandra Brown, and this new book I read called Shelf life. It was very funny, I say read it. And some manga's to pass the time. Also I had a review saying that someone didn't like the kun-loon thing, but theirs not much I can do about that. I did a search online and that's her real name. And plus I started the story calling her that so I will end the story the same. I hope you guys like it.

Kurama

Kurama was walking to his home. He knew his mother wasn't home. But still went to the other house. He opened the door. And walked into the hallway, throw his keys on the little wooden table near the front door. He kicked off his shoes and took off his coat. He sat on a chair, and replayed the message that Koenma had left him. "Please come to my office as soon as you hear this." It said. '_Fine, I guess I should go.'_ Kurama said as he clicked a button on his phone to delete the message. He stood up and vanished in thin air.

: At Koenma office:

"You guys, this is your new mission. There's a rouge demon entering and exiting from the shield, and get this a human is helping it. I want you guys to find this demon and find out who's helping him." Botan came in and stated that Kurama was here. "Finally! Were have you been these past few days?" Yuske asked as Kurama walked in. "Oh well I've been out with my mother. She wanted me to see something." Kurama smiled and than asked what was going on with the demon world. Koenma told him and told them to look out. "I'm not sure what the demon or human want."

"Can't you find out so we know what were looking for?" Kuwabara asked. "I'm sorry but I can't even tell you what kind of demon it is. Let alone what their looking for."

"Hn" Hiei said more to himself then to the others, as if saying what else was new. "But I know you guys will find it." "What do we do with the human?" Kurama asked.

"Just bring him to me."

"Will do."

:With kagome:

She found two more jewel shards and its been almost two weeks know. If she isn't home soon Kurama would think something was weird about her. So kagome told them that she would be back in at least one week. And she would take pictures of Kurama so they could see what he looked like. Inuyasha didn't really care. "I'll stay tonight but in the morning I have to go." Almost everyone agreed. "Why do you care about what this guy thinks, you just met him. And plus we have to get the jewel shards." _'I don't have the energy for this!' _"Inuyasha please just leave me alone. I have to go to school you know and plus I have just met him and that's why I have to see him a lot. I'm getting married." Kagome said as she took out her sleeping bag. It's been a long day. When she finally got it out she closed her bag and opened her sleeping bag. Before she could get in Shippo bet her in to it. She didn't mind though, she just moved him over and laid down herself. She didn't pay attention to what Inuyasha was talking about. But then again no one really was. They all were deep in their own thoughts, in their own deep dreams.

"Fine, don't listen to me; I'll just go to sleep myself." Inuyasha jumped into the tree nearest to kagome. And almost all night long watched her sleep. Maybe it finally hit him; kagome was out of his reach now. She was going to some else. And it was his doing. He wanted them both; he should have known that it was never going to happen. Inuyasha maybe got two hours sleep that night. He went to sleep with the full moon up, glowing in the sky by it's self. And woke up to the gorgeous sunrise. He couldn't go back to sleep, because he knew kagome was going to go back into his strangers arms.

Maybe he would just go and see what this guy was all about for himself.

"hm, I think that's not a bad idea…"

I hope you liked it, and once again i'm sorry for making you wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own these shows. If I did I would have gotten that $1200 dollar dog that I loved in the mall. But I didn't because I don't have $1200 dollars to spend. I WISH I DID!!! ; ;

But I think I want a cat, or a bunny…..Anyway, on with the fic!

:: Kagome:

She clamed out of the old wooden well. Pulling her big yellow bag with her. Kagome walked up the three small steps to the doors of the well house shrine. She pulled back the doors only to block her eyes from the sun. It was a beautiful day. The sun was up and shinning brightly, the flowers were facing it and the god tree look more beautiful then ever. She walked along to the tree and said a prayer for everyone she knew. Then walked the front door of the house. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Her answer was silence. She walked into the kitchen and saw a lime green sticky note on the table.

'Kagome,

If you happen to came home I went out. Be back at 10:00pm.

Love mom'

Kagome looked at the clock on the stove. It was only 9:00 in the morning. That meant the whole house to hers for ten hours, no wait eleven. Kagome was kind of sad that they were out but she had a big smile on her face. "Now I can have a nice long, long, long bath." Kagome walked up the stairs with her bag still on her back. She reached her door way and looked inside. She walked in slowly taking in what she missed most about her own room. She drops the yellow bag in the Connor and jumped on her bed. She put her head on her pink soft pillow and stared at nothing. She closed her eyes and started to think about things. Nothing really, just thinking. She stayed like that for a while. Maybe a half an hour.

She got up and picked out her p.j.'s and under wear. Walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the water. She striped off her clothes and stepped into the hot water. She sat down in the tub and played with the bubbles. _'Maybe I'll call him later.' _Kagome sat there listen to her cd player that she brought with her. When the water got cold she adds some more hot water after she let some of the cold water out.

When the song had ended and the next one coming she heard the phone ringing. Maybe she would just let the person leave a massage. If it was someone looking for her, she was sick again. Maybe with the flu. "Hey this is Suichii."- When kagome heard his name and voice she jumps out of the tub, "Don't hang up, don't hang up, don't hag up." She grabbed a towel and run for the phone in her room. "Just wanted to see if you were there, but I guess your not. Talk to you …" "Hello? Suichii are you still there?" "Oh hey kagome. I thought you were out. I just left you a massage."

"No, um, I was just taking a bath. It's okay; it was time for me to get out anyway."

"Well in that case can I come over?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Kay I'll be there in ten." Before she could say anything he hung up. _'In ten minutes?! I was going to say in an hour!' _kagome looked at the time, 10:13. She grabbed a pair of under wear, jeans, shirt and sweater. When the door bell rang she was bushing her hair in fast motions, overlooking that the ends of her hair was dank. She ran down the stairs toward the front door. When she opened it he smiled at her. "I feel like I haven't been seeing you."

"Well I haven't been feeling to well, and I didn't even go to school." Suichii nodded his head to her answer. "Well you seen fine today. So why aren't you in school?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But it's none of my business."

"Was that a way to tell me to stay out of yours?"

"Maybe… well you want to go out?" She turned around to grab her cell phone and Suichii noted that her back was getting wet by the ends of her hair. "Um, I think you should change your shirt first."

"Why, what are you, some kind of control freak?"

"No, not at all-"he was pointing to the wet spot on the back of her shirt. "It's just that it's a little chilly out and I don't need you getting sick again. Not when I'm trying to get you out."

Kagome was blushing and trying her hardest to make herself grow up. This was the man, um guy, that her mother wanted her to be with. A nice, handsome, non-demon, guy.

Kagome found herself again and pushed thoughts away. "I'll go change. You, um, can wait here."

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Inuyasha

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Shippo sat next to the well as they all watched him pace back and forth. Kagome was on his mind.(He doesn't know that Suichii really is with kagome) He didn't like the fact of some other guy taking her out and whatever it was that they did in her world. All he new was that he wanted her back with him. Inuyasha jump into the well and was consumed by the bright blue light. "Inuyasha's going to have to learn that kagome wants to be by herself and plus I'm sure he's the last person see wants to see." Miroku said, touching Sango like all ways. She hit over the head with her fist. "But what if suichii's with her?"

"Oh…" Sango hadn't thought about that.

"Are you there?"

"Yea, why did the demon come again?"

"Yup it's right out side. Go and kill it please Kurama. Koenma thinks this ones pasting threw time." '_Inuyasha'_ "Kagome I'll be waiting outside."

"Okay, I'm just drying my hair."

"That's fine, take your time."

Kurama walked outside and faced the well house. His eyes turn gold when Inuyasha walked out. "Are you Suichii?" Inuyasha asked poking his chest out.

"My name is Kurama, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?!" Kurama disregarded his question and pulled out his red rose. In a flash it changed into a long green whip with rose thorns. "Arm yourself. I wouldn't want to kill you off guard. And can this go fast, I have a date to go on."


	6. Chapter 6

I walk on to a stage, the crowd preparing to listen to my words.

''I do not own these shows…

That is all…'' I walked off

Chapter 6

Last time:

"_My name is Kurama, Inuyasha."_

"_How do you know my name?!" Kurama disregarded his question and pulled out his red rose. In a flash it changed into a long green whip with rose thorns. "Arm yourself. I wouldn't want to kill you off guard. And can this go fast, I have a date to go on." _

Inuyasha pulled out his thin sword, and just like Kurama's weapon, it changed into a long, thicker one. "Bring it!" He yelled as he ran forward to Kurama. When he was close he slammed his sword down upon Kurama. "Yea, talk big but- what! I missed?!" Kurama was right next to him. "What were you saying?" He wrapped his whip around Inuyasha's neck, putting small cuts were the thorns dug at. He pulled him back toward the well and flipped him into it. Once again Inuyasha was surrounded by bright blue. _'I can't kill you too fast, how will I have my fun?'_ He changed the whip back into a rose and his eyes turn back to green.

The buckle around his neck, making little light purple shock's around his neck. He walked out of the well house and sat on the stairs. '_I know. I'm not going to let the demon out. Not now anyways…'_ when kagome walked out the front door it stopped and he turned he's head toward her. As she walked over she saw the rose in his hand. He saw her gaze and lifted he's right hand. "I found it. And thought of you, on the way over here. I met to hand it to you earlier. Just I forgot."

"Oh I'll just go put it in some water." Kagome walked back to the door._'I don't rememder seeing a rose'_ He took it out of her hand and snapped the stem off. And slipped it into her hair. "There. Now if we don't leave we won't be able to go out." He slipped he's arm around her neck and they walked toward the stairs out of the shrine.

Inuyasha

"That damn demon! Ouch- that hurts you know!" Sango was putting some alcohol, that kagome left, on the cuts on Inuyasha's neck. She picked up the tweezers out of the box and pulled out one of the thorns. "Well if you would stop moving then maybe it wouldn't be so bad." She cleaned it again with an alcohol prep pad. "Who did this to you again?" Miroku asked for the second time. "I told you. He was a demon; I don't know what kind though. He had bold golden eyes. And they were saying 'kill you!' He used a rose as a weapon-"

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Shippo asked as he walked toward them. "A demon attacked Inuyasha in kagome's world." Sango said as she rapped the banged around his cuts. "Oh no what about kagome?" Shippo said, caring less about what happened to Inuyasha. "That I know of she was fine. I didn't smell blood." "Well that's good."

"So what did he say, how did he use a rose as a weapon?" "A Rose? Inuyasha you were bitten by a flower?" Shippo got hit on the head with Inuyasha's fist. "He changed it into some kind of whip. Before we fought he said something about having a date, but I just don't know how he knew my name. I've never seen him before."

"Remember kagome is from the future. You might have done something to him later on in life or maybe he just changed how he looks. And you do know him." Miroku said more to himself then to them. "Well none the less he was pretty strong, right?" Shippo stated as Inuyasha got up "Yea, and I'm going to find a way to- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Inuyasha yelled up to a tree. "I thought kagome was here but I guess I was wrong…"

"What do you always want with her?!" Inuyasha asked. Youko jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. He had his arms crossed and was staring Inuyasha down. "I found something that I thought she might like actually, do me a favor monk. When she gets back tell her look for me, Bye." He didn't wait for Miroku's answer before jumped into the air and disappeared. "That bastard." Inuyasha ran after his smell. "Inuyasha!! Wait!" They all ran after him.

Kagome & Suichii

They walked out of the movie theatre after watching one that had come out earlier that week. "That was fun! Much more fun then what I was going to do today anyways." Kagome said, her arm linked around Suichii's. "That was pretty fun." They walked back down to the park which was a short cut to kagome's house. They walked threw flowers and trees. The winds playing with the soft branches and leaves. They talked about small things and if she was going to still go to his school. She said she would love to meet his friends and he, hers. _'This all seems easy. Just easy to talk to him, unlike Inuyasha. I wonder if this is what it's really like to like some one'. _"You know how I would like to meet?" Kurama said

"Nope. Who?"

"Your old 'boyfriend'"

"Why? I don't even want to see Inuyasha." "I don't know. Just to see what he looked like." He bent his head as they walked under a low tree branch.

"He was an idiot anyways. You're not missing much. But I would like to meet your friends. Maybe I will go to your school."

He saw her to the door and watched her go inside. They said they're good byes and he walked down the shrine steps.

Inuyasha

"Damn it he got away!" Inuyasha stated what the others had already known. They had been running around in circles for hours. "Poor Kirara, she must be tired by now." Shippo said petting the cat demon on her giant head. "I think she just needs a nap." Sango said. Kirara want to her smaller size, Sango picked her up and she fell a sleep as soon as her feet left the floor. "You know Inuyasha I was tiring to tell you earlier that he doesn't bother kagome. He just like to bother you." Sango said as she walked back to the village. "What, you all like that weirdo now?!"

"He doesn't really do anything Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"You're just saying that because he's a fox. And you know just as much as I do that he wants the jewel." Sango stopped walking to hear what was going to be said after that. They all knew that Youko wanted the jewel, just like all the other demons. But so did Inuyasha, and they became friends. So then why be so hard to Youko?

"all though that is true, Inuyasha, kagome befriended him. We should trust her feelings." Miroku said walking towards Sango. Shippo followed. "Common lets go into the village. Hopefully kagome will come back soon."

I walk onto the stage, the crowd preparing to listen to my words.

"What's there to say but the end of chapter 6, and a new begin for chapter 7?

Nothing….?

That's right.

Nothing, but I hope you loved it and I'll try to put them up faster!

Also

Thanks for the reviews! And send more!"

I bow before the crowd, as they stand and want me to say more of my work.

"Give us clues of what's to come!"

I stand there thinking in my little Conner of my mind. And try to think of something.

"I know" I say they all stop talking. "Maybe what will happen in the next chapter is:

_ Kagome & Kurama_

_They stand in the well house kagome's big yellow bag on her back as she stands next to the well. "I wanted to tell you something then thought that maybe I should just show you. You may think I'm crazy." _

"_Depends on where you've been going this past year… Where does Inuyasha live kagome?" Kurama asked although he knew the answer. _

"_Suichii before I tell you can I get a huge?" Her arms reaching out for him. He walked over to her and didn't really know what was wrong with her that day. Until he felt her falling backwards. They were falling down the well, head first. 'What the hell is she doing?' he wonder when a blue light engulfed them he started to yell and scream of pain. But he still found a way to use a little bit of his powers (without her knowing) to cushion there fall. When kagome was in the past she told Inuyasha to help Suichii to the village, he agreed and ran over to help kagome's friend. When he retched the well he stop and started at Suichii. _

"_That's him?" "Yes, please help him." she begged _

"_This is the demon that fought me in your time. His names Kurama."_

"And that's it for now. Like I said please review." I walk off the stage with a standing ovation.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own these shows 

Last time:

_Kagome & Suichii_

_"You know who I would like to meet?" Kurama said_

"_Nope. Who?"_

"_Your old 'boyfriend'"_

_He saw her to the door and watched her go inside. They said they're good byes and he walked down the shrine steps._

_Inuyasha _

"_All though that is true, Inuyasha, kagome befriended Youko. We should trust her feelings." Miroku said walking towards Sango. Shippo followed. "Common lets go into the village. Hopefully kagome will come back soon."_

Chapter 7

Kagome walked into the kitchen and placed her keys and phone on the table. Her cheeks a little pink from the wind, and her date, it was oddly cold out for spring. Life was finally starting to go her way it seemed. She wanted to change her school, and she knew her mother would let her. She looked at the time. 3:54. she still had time. '_I wonder if mom had gone to get souta and grandpa. I wonder if it is fun in Osaka. Wonder what he needed from our aunt'._ Kagome sat in the living room on a recliner. She still had time before her mother would come back, but she wishes she didn't. It was quiet and lonely. Kagome didn't really like it. She was use to people always with her. She curled up and put a blanket over herself. Maybe she would just take a nap, just a little one.

Think about tomorrow, _'I wonder what his friends are like. If he's so nice they must be also. Although they did beat up that poor old man.' _She fell a sleep on that note. She didn't dream anything. When she closed her eyes, all see saw was black. The lights were still on and the phone was ringing. But she was lost in a deep sleep; she never woke up to see who it was. They didn't leave a massage so it wasn't someone important. Or so you would think…

Koenma

"sigh she didn't pike up sir." Botan said sadly as she hung up the phone. "Maybe it was for the best. Kurama said he was coming by right?"

"Yes, Koenma sir!"

"Thanks for trying Botan. I guess I'll call the others to come too. There's a mission that's waited to long. It seems Kurama couldn't do it by himself." He said it more to himself but Botan was nodding her head in agreement. "Botan can you call Hiei, Yuske and Kuwabara for me. I need this demon done with … before my father comes home ( -- )" "He's coming back now?!" Botan yelled. Koenma nodded. "That's what he wrote when I got the letter."

"I'll get them right away!"

Botan sat on her floating oar and open a portal to the human word and flew in. Koenma laid his head back on his chair.

"Yuuuske!! Yuske come on! Please, Koenma needs to talk to you guys." Botan knocked her hands against front door. Yuske walked up to the door and opened it. "Will you shut up! I had said over and over again that I was coming!" Botan grab his arm and threw him into a portal that she had opened. "One down, two more to go."

(Kagome)

Kagome woke up to a half dog demon in her face. "Sit!" (BOOM

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled. "No one told you to come here Inuyasha. Go back!" She turned her back to him.

"I came because I was worried about you. Listen there's a-" He was cut off.

"Just go!!" she yelled at him.

"Will you listen?! There's a demon here and it attacked me when I came earlier, please come back to the past. It's safer there." He held out his hand as if she would really take it.

"What?! You came earlier? Why? What did you say, a demon…?"

She got up at that. _'Why would a demon be in her world? There weren't demons in her world. Why now._ _It must have been strong if he wants her to go back with him/wait a minute is this some kind of trick?!'_ "Are you lying?"

"Why would I lie, kagome? Look what he did to me." He showed her the scars on his neck. Kagome looked at them. She knew they wouldn't stay there for long, but he didn't seem like he was lying. Maybe it was true. A strong demon was out and looking for things to kill. "I'll go to the past later. I think I'll put a barrier so that it can't come near my family, and Suichii's." She saw how his eyes had a hint of jealousy. She decides to push it to the side. "Go Inuyasha. I can handle this myself." He nodded. Walked out the front door and jumped to and into the well. She saw him off and said she'd see them tomorrow. Inuyasha was gone once more. Kagome stood in front of her house and put up the barrier. It works fine and every time. Now all she had to do was call Suichii and put one up around his home.

(Koenma)

"Now that you're ALL here," he glared at Kurama "I can tell you guys really what's going on with this demon that comes and goes."

"I thought Botan said Kurama took care of it." Kuwabara said.

"It got away." Kurama said. He was standing in the back of the room with Hiei. They both had their arms crossed and Hiei had his eyes closed.

"It got away…" Koenma repeated Kurama's words to himself, though he didn't believe them. Koenma was god, and gods knew all. "Well thanks to Hiei we were able to find out that it was a half demon, and it only stays in one area, for now. A shrine actually. It's also male." Koenma was looking for a book but couldn't find it. When Yuske asked a question,

"what shrine is it?"

"Higurashi shrine." Koenma said and found what he was looking for. "Here it is; a picture of the demon." He put it up on the screen. "That's him? You couldn't beat him short-man?" Kuwabara said turning his head towards Hiei. "I was told not to fight him." Was Hiei's answer to his question.

"Really, by who?" Koenma asked, tapping his fingers on his desk. "I asked him to." Kurama stated as he turned to walk out of the room. But he stopped at Koenma's words. "Remember, I don't want your personal life getting mix up with your job. That goes for all of you." Kurama continued to walk out, with Hiei behind him. They went their different ways, Hiei to his sister's. Kurama to see what kagome was up to.

(kagome)

Kagome called suichii's cell but it went straight to voice mail. _'Maybe he's at work…_' "I guess I could do it another time…" She picked up her yellow bag and walked over to the well house, when she was stopped by suichii's voice. "And where are you going, camping?"

Now was a perfect time to tell him.

"Come with me?" kagome asked and he did. "I'm going to go see Inuyasha again; did you still want to meet him?" She opened the well house door and walked inside, pulling him with her. "Yes..."

They stand in the well house kagome's big yellow bag on her back as she stands next to the well. "I wanted to tell you something then thought that maybe I should just show you. You may think I'm crazy."

"Depends on where you've been going this past year… Where does Inuyasha live kagome?" Kurama asked although he knew the answer.

"Suichii before I tell you can I get a huge?" Her arms reaching out for him. He walked over to her and didn't really know what was wrong with her that day. Until he felt her falling backwards. They were falling down the well head first. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ he wonder when a blue light engulfed them he started to yell and scream of pain. But he still found a way to use a little bit of his powers (without her knowing) to cushion their fall. When kagome was in the past she told Inuyasha to help him to the village, he agreed and ran over to help kagome's friend. When he retched the well; he stops and looked at Suichii.

"That's him?"

"Yes, please help him." She begged.

"This is the demon that fought me in your time. His names Kurama."

(ME)

I hope you guys liked it! And yes I know it ended with the preview I gave you in the last chapter but don't worry! Later on in life, chapter 8 will show it self! But now I most go do homework (Crying)

-Mother- Aley! Are you off that computer?!

-Me- maybe…

I want to stay in my little world forever, and ever, and ever. I love my imaginary world, which is where all my stories come from… I even have some that you will never know of. Smiles evilly

I must go...

But a preview first:

"_I know who you are; this is great so I live for 500 more years. And still get her. " Youko said to Suichii. "She doesn't not know it yet; so don't tell her." Suichii turns around and starts to walk then stops. "Oh and if she gives you something, always take it. No matter what it is. Believe me, it will be worth it." He continued to walk back to the village were kagome and her friends where. _

"_Good to know." He said to himself, and jumps into the air and disappeared once more. Not knowing that someone was listening to the whole thing…_

There ante it good?! It makes you wonder doesn't it?!

Hahahahahahahaha I'm so smart. I love it. Any ways

REVIEW PLEASE

luv,

_Aley-oxen_


	8. Chapter 8

I see myself walking behind a large red curtain and rereading my lines. I'm the star of a play, playing a writer. The curtains open and I stated a line to one of the co-stars…

"I do not own these shows."

I sit behind a desk and start to type as the co-star stomps off the stage. I continue to write in my own little world…

Last time:

_When Inuyasha retched the well; he stops and looked at Suichii. _

"_That's him?" "Yes, please help him." She begged. _

"_This is the demon that fought me in your time, His names Kurama."_

CHAPTER 8

"What…?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then asked again, "What did you say?"

"This guys a demon, you heard me!" he yelled at her, making Kurama open his eyes a crack. "What… what happened?" He asked out in a little voice. Kagome bent down to his side. "Oh Suichii, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here. I didn't know you would…" Inuyasha pulled her away from him and pulled out his sword. Like always it change in a flash. He put it up to Kurama's neck. "I know you're the demon and your names Kurama, not Suichii. What did you do, kill the real Suichii?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" (Boom)

Kurama opened his eyes fully now. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Kurama asked, trying to stand up. When he gave up and closed his eyes again. "Kagome… I'm think I'm going to take a nap…" Before she could say anything he was out cold. Kagome still made Inuyasha carry him into the village.

**Youko**

"Do you have anything else to say?" He asked a demon as he kicked him on the floor. "Please just take it, and leave me alone." The cat demon took out a small purple crystal, in the shape of a shard of glass. Youko bent down and took it from the man. "Thank you" then killed him anyway, cutting off his head with his claws. Fanning his hand in the air, trying to get off the demons blood.

"Youko…" He looked to his right, into the forest. When he saw who it was he slightly bowed his head in respect. "What's the Lord of the western lands doing in the east?" Youko asked.

"This is my lands." Sesshoumaru stated looking at the corpse on the floor, then back at Youko. "You never were good with directions."

"So, what can I do for you?" Youko asked walking up to Sesshoumaru. Youko had seen Sesshoumaru as an older brother. He's known Sesshoumaru since he was little.

"I thought I told you to stop your worthless killing in my land, Youko."

"I just needed something." Saying that he put the shard into his pocket

"Good to know…"

"Oh yea, say hello to Rin and Jaken for Me." with that Youko ran off, leaving Sesshoumaru looking up in the sky in the direction he had went.

**Kagome**

Suichii was lead down on a mat with a white sheet over him, pulled up to his shoulders. His breathing, so light, it worried all of them. Kaede took off the washcloth that was on his forehead and put it back in the wooden bucket, filled with cold water. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Sango asked her. "I do, I still don't understand how this happened though. He shouldn't have gotten threw to begin with." Kaede pulled out the cloth and twisted out some of the water. Miroku looked to his left, out the window, seeing Inuyasha and kagome still at it.

"You don't believe me, kagome? I'm telling you, that 'kid' is a demon! D-E-M-O-N, demon. And yous are just helping him. He's going to kill you."

"SIT! I've had it up to here with you!" Saying that she walked back to Kaede's hut.

Shippo sat next to Suichii and helped Kaede get water when she needed it. He was pretty hot, so common sense told Kaede to find a way to cool him down. When it came to her to put another cold rag on his neck is when she came across the buckle around his neck. "I think I know the problem to his breathing, kagome." She said when kagome walked in. "hm?" Kagome asked sliding the door close. "Kagome," She repeated "what is this?" She walked over and sat on her knees. She looked at the buckle; this was the first time she was able to really look at it. "Kagome… do you know what it is?"

"No, not really… probably just fashion." Saying that she reached for it to take it off. _'Just for now. I know how much it meant to him…'_

**Later that night-**

Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, and Sango left to go find a jewel shard that kagome had sensed close by. Shippo stayed behind to help Kaede around. It was dark out and getting late. Shippo saw Kaede to her bedroom and said he would stay with Suichii; if anything he would come and get her. When Kaede was alone she changed into her white night gown and laid herself down. Before falling asleep she clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and said a little prayer. Blew out her candle, than she fell asleep, peacefully.

When Shippo saw no light in her room he pulled up the light blanket kagome had left for him, up around his shoulders and turned his head, slightly, to blow out his candle. When he looked once more at the man sleeping across from himself. He liked him for kagome. Shippo closed his eyes, just for a minute, when he opened them he was kind of startled. "Suichii…?" Shippo rubbed his eyes with the backs of his tiny hands just to see what he saw the first time. Dark green eyes staring at him. Suichii sat up and motioned for Shippo to come. When he didn't suichii's eyes turned a little gold which possessed Shippo to go over to him. He pressed his forehead to shippo's and a light green aura flowed from Shippo to Suichii. _'Don't worry kid…I just need a little bit of your energy. That well almost would have killed me if I didn't have two souls.'_

After he got an amount that would get him walking around again but not hurt Shippo in anyway. He stood up and put Shippo back across from the mat bed he was on and leaned him against the wall then pulled the blanket around him, like Shippo had it before. He smiled back at him when he heard Shippo murmur something and a dumb dog. He walked back over to the bed and laid back down himself, closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He just waited for the sun rise to come…

Sooo sorry about the long wait but you know, oct. 31 and all. And yes I know I wrote a preview for the next chapter in chapter 7. Chapter 9 is next- Wish me luck! I hope to be done with this story by, maybe, after new years

I wrote a story and wanted to know if you liked it as much as I did.

It was oct. 31; the time was 3:04p.m. My door bell was ringing, but no one was home. Maybe the bell would stop ringing; maybe the dog would stop barking. No body knows why the lights had gone out. I went to the lamp and tried to turn it on. "No good." I said to myself and went to my room to look for a flash light, when I had it, I turned it on. I heard my dog coming up the stairs.

We stayed in my room and I closed the door so she wouldn't run down stairs to bark at the door. Then all the lights came back on. That's when I heard the knocking on my door…

I opened it, smiling, thinking it was my mother. When I saw it wasn't, it was my long distant 2nd cousin. "What are you doing here?" I asked dumbly. My dog just ran past her and headed for the front door. She didn't answer me, just stood there and smiled. Then asked how I was, and everything. I answered all her question and she, most of mine. We talked about funny times and of those that were sad. I looked at the time and it was 5:00p.m., when she said she had to go.

I walked her to bus stop. Before she got on she said to call her the next day. I said I would.

I looked at the time; it was 3:04p.m. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. My aunt picked up, crying, I could hear. I asked her what was wrong. Her answer was that my long distant cousin, the one that had come, had died at this time the day before. "But…" was all I could say. I said I was sorry and hung up the phone.

So that my story of an unexpected visitor. I just guess that maybe she wanted to say goodbye.

_Do you think it was a true story…?_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters; I do not own the shows**

**Sorry that it took soo long for me to write, I was reading myself and you know I needed a break but I didn't mean for it to be this long. So much for it being done around new years. **

**Sorry...**

**But if you have free time like I did I say read**

**For the love of my friends – by foxie-sama. **

**It's a Naruto fanfic. I love that story! About a week to catch up but it was a great idea to start it! I say read it and review. Maybe then foxie-sama will finish it for me… **

**Well don't forget about my story, although I kind of did…, **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Last time:

_When Shippo saw no light in her room he pulled up the light blanket kagome had left for him, up around his shoulders and turned his head, slightly, to blow out his candle. When he looked once more at the man sleeping across from himself. He liked him for kagome. Shippo closed his eyes, just for a minute, when he opened them he was kind of startled. "Suichii…?" Shippo rubbed his eyes with the backs of his tiny hands just to see what he saw the first time. Dark green eyes staring at him. Suichii sat up and motioned for Shippo to come. When he didn't suichii's eyes turned a little gold which possessed Shippo to go over to him. He pressed his forehead to shippo's and a light green aura flowed from Shippo to Suichii. 'Don't worry kid…I just need a little bit of your energy. That well almost would have killed me if I didn't have two souls.' After he got an amount that would get him walking around again but not hurt Shippo in anyway. He stood up and put Shippo back across from the mat bed he was on and leaned him against the wall then pulled the blanket around him, like Shippo had it before. He smiled back at him when he heard Shippo murmur something and a dumb dog. He walked back over to the bed and laid back down himself, closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He just waited for the sun rise to come…_

** CHAPTER 9**

Rin sat on the edged of the river, slashing water around with her feet, sitting next to her lords two headed dragon, ah-ou. Sesshoumaru left her with Jaken once again, but she didn't mind much.

Jaken was looking for something for her and she was looking at the blue, green, and red blurs moving though the water. Ah-ou trying to grab one of the fish that jumped out of the water. Rin looked up fast, across the river into the woods. When she saw blur of white running left. "…Lord… Sesshoumaru?" Rin stood up, putting a hand on ah-ou's shoulder. "Come on, I think I just saw lord Sesshoumaru!" She walked to a long rock that would make a great bridge. "Wait were are you going?!" Jaken yelled running behind her.

**Youko**

**'**_I can finally go and give kagome this shard-'_ He was knocked out of his thoughts and stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his own power close by. _'How can this be?' _Youko turned right, running toward a hut, Rin, ah-ou, and Jaken almost right behind him.

He was almost there, just a few more steps when he stopped. He found what he was looking for… '_A human…? No that's no human…'_. Looking at the demon, Youko realized that it was himself… in a weird older way. He was using a human soul, something must have happed. Youko had just learned how to that in the time of need, only.

"Hey," Suichii said to Youko. "Didn't think I'd see you around kind of didn't want to. I haven't seen those clothes in 500 years…I think kagome's coming back, I can smell her."

"I know who you are; this is great so I live for 500 more years. And still get her. Oh hey can you give her this?" Youko said Suichii. He handed him a small purple shard, Suichii nodded and put it in his back pocket on his pants. "I was going to give it to her but you can,"

"She doesn't not know it yet; so don't tell her." Suichii turns around and starts to walk then stops.

"Oh and if she gives you something, always take it. No matter what it is. Believe me, it will be worth it." He continued to walk but to the village were kagome and her friends where going to be.

"Good to know." He said to himself, and jumps into the air and disappeared once more. Not knowing that someone was listening to the whole thing…

**Rin & Jaken**

"Well I guess we lost him… What you doing over there master Jaken?"

"Huh, oh, ah, nothing. You silly girl making me run like that! Now likes go back to the riverbank. I'm still hungry!"

"I'm sorry; I just thought that was lord Sesshoumaru."

"Well now you know it wasn't"

**Kagome**

"Well I guess something else got to the demon first." Kagome said as they walked back to the village.

"And took the shard, I smelled Sesshoumaru all over the area and your new friend." Inuyasha said more toward kagome than the others but Sango asked "Who? Youko?"

"Yes, Youko. Who else would I be talking about?" _'Youko was I wrong about you. I mean I know you wanted the jewel to but…' _Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts because they saw Shippo walking back to the village with a pale, filled with water, as big as him. From the looks of it he was taking a break. "Hey Shippo let me hold that for you." Kagome picked up the pale and Shippo thanked her, they continued to walk. "Did you find it?" Shippo asked, yawning.

"No, someone else got the shard first." Inuyasha said.

Changing the subject, "Shippo when did you get up? You still look so tried." Miroku said walking beside him.

"Well I just woke up really, Kaede needed water for tea so I said I would get it, Suichii came with me but he saw something and said he would be back."

"So he's up?" Kagome said thinking about the buckle she took off his neck. _'Maybe he was looking for it.'_ "Yup he's up. You know I had the weirdest dream last night…"

"What was it about?" Their all listening now, Shippo never talked about he's dreams.

"I don't know, I can't really remember it too much. All I know is that maybe I stayed up too late."

When they got to the hut Suichii was laying on the grass in front of it. He's arms out and legs stretched out. He had on his shoes and he still didn't have on his neck buckle. _'Wait I sense a jewel shard!!' _Kagome pushed the bucket into Inuyasha hands and ran into the hut.

"Kaede!" Kagome pushed the inside door open and saw Kaede holding the jewel shard she had sensed. "Ah kagome, just who I wanted to see, here" Kaede placed the shard into kagome's hands. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango running in, saw this happening.

"If you had it to begin with why didn't you tell us?!" Inuyasha yell, Putting the pale on the floor.

"Because I didn't, Inuyasha, Suichii found it and gave it to me. I think he's in the front…" Kaede trailed off, but Inuyasha heard what she said. He was already outside. Suichii was still sleeping in the grass, but this time Shippo was next to him; curled up in a little knot. "Wake up!" Inuyasha kicked at Suichii. All he did was open he's eyes and turn his head to look at him. Shippo didn't hear a thing. "Where did you get that jewel shard from?"

"What shard?"

"The purple shard!" Inuyasha yelled, causing everyone to come back out.

"When I was walking with Shippo earlier I saw it and went to get it. Was it yours?" Suichii sat up and look at Inuyasha with a questioning look. "No, not really… but you want me to believe you just found it?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, you don't believe him do you?"

"Kagome, he is right. All the demons we had to fight to found shards and luck would let him just find one on the floor? I don't think so." Sango said low just for her to hear.

"I do believe him, why would he lie. He didn't even know what it was." Kagome went back inside went threw her bag and pulled out suichii's buckle. When she came back out Suichii was standing up now and Inuyasha was still yelling at him right in his face. Sango and Miroku shacking their heads, Shippo still asleep on the grass.

"Alright! Inuyasha just be happy we found the damn shard! Come on Suichii lets go back." Kagome walked back into the hut and grabbed her bag and stormed out with Suichii beside her, toward the well.

"Kagome were are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled running after them. "I'm going home!" She yelled back.

When she got to the well she just jumped right in, not thinking that the well was the very reason that Suichii was hurt. But since he didn't have the buckle on, going into the blindly bright lighted well didn't hurt. When they got to their time kagome claimed out on a ladder that her mother had left in the well. Suichii right behind her.

"I'm sorry about that, he just so weird sometimes." Kagome looked to her left, right were he stood. He was looking back into the well. Maybe it had something to do with not believing that they were really in the past. Kagome couldn't blame him. If someone took me into a well house and said it could go into the past she would have laughed in their face and thought they were insane. But the only difference was that she didn't just tell him. She took him there. But what came out of his mouth was something that she wouldn't have thought…

"I think I left something there, could you go back and get it for me? although I don't remember taking it off…" he reached up to his neck, feeling it. "Oh, you mean this. We had to take it off, sorry I know how much it means to you." She placed her bag down and started to open it, pulled out the buckle and handed it to him. Although he didn't take it. Just pick his hair up and pulled it to the side.

'_I guess he wants me to put it back on.'_ She said to herself and walked closer, going on her tip-e-toes to fasten the front of it. When she was done he opened he's closed eyes and let go of his hair, holding the buckle as if the buckle was a life line and he would die without it. Seeing this kagome repeated her apology.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Walking out of the shrine, Kurama noticed that the sun was getting a little low '_I wonder what time it' _as if she could read his thoughts kagome said the same thing, but she had the answer. Looking at her phone for the time. "I hope you don't get in trouble by your boss. It has been two days." Kagome opened her front door and let him inside, he went in and looked around just like she did. It was after three so her mother was at work but where the hell was souta and her grandpa? Then kagome thought about the demon Inuyasha was talking about and that plus her family didn't work so she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the house phone, her phone was dead, and called her mother's job, no answer.

Her mother's cell, no answer.

Souta's cell, the same thing.

Grandpa didn't even have a phone!

What was she going to do here she is in the house with her future lover and some demon has her family. That freak will not get away with this!

"What's wrong?" Suichii asked sensing her fear.

"I don't now where they are… No one. Inuyasha was telling me about a demon but I didn't think it would know to come after my family." She said more to herself then to him. But he heard what she said. And trying to seem as humanly as he could he asked, "Demon? I thought you were just looking for 'shards'"

Kagome picked up her head at this. _I thought he saw that Inuyasha was a demon…now I have to tell him everything.'_

"This is going to be a long story so can I just find my family first?" as she said this, the phone ringed. She answered it and looked relieved, so he guessed it must be her mother or brother. He looked away, out the window. Up at the semi-blue sky. _'it looks like it's going to rain…that should be good for mother's flowers.'_ Laughing at himself he turned back to kagome when he heard her hang up.

"So what happened?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pants pocket. "That was my mother. She said Souta's at his friends house and grandpa's with her." She told him happily, putting the tips of her fingers together, close to her face. "So what about that story, gonna tell me about it?"

Kagome told him to sit down and she would make some tea, while she told him her story. She needed to keep her hands busy. She started just like how it started. On her 16th birthday she fell down the well, how she found Inuyasha on the tree, Kikiyo and herself (how much they look alike and why) how the jewel got broken and Sango and her brother's problem, Miroku's wind tunnel dilemma and of course Naraku. The root of all these troubles. Kagome swore she saw a hint of anger when she said Naraku's name, but maybe she just saw it because of all the things she said he did? Could be right?

'N_araku…'_ Suichii was deep in thought now; Naraku was the reason he had to go into a human body to begin with. That bustard! He was only able to beat him because kagome put this collar on him, and it made him weaker, he had to listen to most of her commands. That's how he saw it at first; I mean he always liked her. But now he had to stay away from her. The buckle wasn't Naraku's idea though, he had to remember that. It was Inuyasha's. He the one that suggested she put one on himself. Then why did he let her put it back on? Because he needed it to hide he's demon power from her. He wanted her to find out by him. Not on her own. He just needed to wait until the time came. Hopefully sooner then later…

The sound of the tea kettle, the water inside it was the right temperature of heat to make the tea. Kagome turned around and continued her story of the demon that was in they're time. Suichii was only have listening, there was nothing to worry about. He was the demon. He enjoyed the fact that he sacred Inuyasha enough to want her to go back with him, even though the past had a lot more demons there. On the outside Suichii looked like he was listening to every word, inside he was still laughing at the half breed.

"Did you want sugar?" Kagome asked, putting some in her own. "No, black is fine. But thanks" she walked over to the table and placed the cups on the table. Suichii took a sip and decided to wait till it cooled. Kagome doing the same thing. "So this Naraku… was that his name?" He got a nod confirming it. "He's behind it all. And your friends want to kill him?" She nodded again, adding a 'me to' in a low mummer. "Kagome I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep going into the past. What if you change the past? What if it gets so bad that your not even born?"

"I never thought of that…" She answered truthfully. _'What if he's right and I make a bigger mess then Naraku could have done. But what about my promise to everyone? To fix the jewel I broke to begin with. I promised that I would do it…'_

Before she could say how she felt about that he started to laugh, "But I just you'll never know. Right? You just have to do what you feel is right. That's why I want to help you as much as I can." He picked up his cup and though it was still just a little to hot, he really drank it down. "What, but, the last time I brought you there you got all sick and every thing." Kagome tried to protest on letting him go with her the next time but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

He started to say that maybe he could be the brain or maybe also fight. Kagome wouldn't have any of it. Then he's answer to that was 'if I can't fight then you can't'. He really made it sound like he could fight so she said fine.

"Wait, what about you job?" kagome asked, pushing her unfinished tea to the side.

"What about it?" Suichii reached over and took her cup and was sipping hers to. "Ah, I love green tea. Helps my head. Though you put way to much sugar." He got up and poured out the rest of her 'too sweat' tea. Before kagome could say anything suichii's phone started to ring.

"See, they need you…Wait, what the hell do you do anyways?"

"Computer things. Hold on." He could see that she was going to ask 'what computer things?'

"Hello?" All kagome could hear was a man on the other end yelling his lungs out. Suichii didn't even have the phone to his ear. He said something back but she guessed it wasn't important because he just hung up.

"I'll just take off for a while…"

**Hope you guys like!**

**I know it's not as long as I wish it would it because it's 2 in the morning and I'm getting sleepy.**

**But to answer some question:**

**-Yes Naraku will be coming in soon**

**-yes kagome is going to find out (later/ or whenever I want v Mwhahaha!)**

**-yes I'm trying to bring the yu yu gang back into the story/ don't know how yet but working on it!**

**-yes you'll find out how was in the bushes in the begining of the story**

**-and yes I'm going to bed **

**Oyasuminasai!**

** Aley-oxen**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of these characters nor both of these shows. I only own the plot; the plot was my idea…**

**My favorite, or one of my fav's, site is yahoo. It's the only search engine I use. Besides for school, helps find answers faster!) **

**You know what my favorite word is?**

**Rejection!**

**Just the way the emotions go bad after some is rejected kind of makes me laugh. **

**I know it's mean but it's true.**

**I can't believe I'm on chapter 10 already. Naraku didn't come in yet! **

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A village was in flames, smoke blacker then coal. Corpses of people and animals, laying any ever they fell. Flies already wanted to get to the bodies but the flames keeping them away. A demon walking through the flames walked toward the only living person. "See, I told you to just give it to me…" He held his hand out while the human placed the crystal into his palm. Once he had it in his hold, he started to walk away. "You, you demon! How could you kill all my people just for that silly little thing?!" At this the white haired demon stopped walking. He turned around with an evil smirk on his face. "Because I am a demon, just like you were. It was because of you that they all died. You were the demon of greed, just like everyone else. Today, you killed all 'your people'." He turned back around and when he smelled the sent of salt watered tears. He man was mumbling something under his breath, "Please, kill me to. I don't want to live." The demons eyes closed, as if he was thinking. When he gave his answer the golden eyes opened, "No, you'll die soon; from guilt." He started to walk away again, this time with out stopping. The burnt orange flames engulfing him as he walked through them, with one more shard to add to his collection.

* * *

Kikiyo was walking by a river bank, looking around, still in search of Naraku. She detested the half breed. Why was it that only half demon's fell in love with her. Was she no good for a whole (demon or person). All she ever wanted was to know how to love and she thought she did with Inuyasha until he tried to kill her because of that damn jewel, but Naraku did that. She had to force herself to remember that. Naraku, just his name made her skin crawl. Even if her dead body wasn't suppose to have feeling, she hated him; just as she did Inuyasha. that is why she rejected him. Why would she want to be with some one she hated? Although she did like the look on his face when she said she didn't feel the same way, no not anymore…

She was so deep in thought that she didn't know her feet where taking her to a village. She always wanted to be far from people. They might recognize her, and want her to save their homes. She loved to help but didn't like to be around to many persons at once.

"What happened here?" She asked to herself. The village she found herself in was ashes, not a living soul was here. _'From the looks of it a demon must have been here' _she thought. She decided to walk around, maybe someone got out before this happened to the village. _'what did the demon want?'_

The more she walked the more dead bodies she saw. "it must have just wanted to kill…"

She heard something to her right, pulling out her bow and lining the arrow with it she aimed at a short balding man. He put his hand up in defense, "I …" He put down his arms, the man looked down and thought about what he was about to say, _'I did do it all…'_ "Please just kill me, kind miko. I do not wish to live anymore." Kikiyo face her bow down to the floor. She didn't understand. Why would some one wish to be killed.

"Are they any others around that are still alive?"

The man shook his head. "I'm the only one the demon didn't kill," She saw tears coming down the mans face. "It was because of me that the demon killed all of them! Please just kill me, I can't live like this no more…" he fell to his knees, hiding his eyes behind his hands. "This demon has brainwashed you, you didn't do anything." Kikiyo joined him on the floor. He just kept saying over and over that it was his own fault.

"How long has it been?" She asked after he started to relax and started to listen to her again. "Maybe six nights…" Kikiyo couldn't believe that he stayed there for six nights, around dead bodies. And yet here was a dead one talking to him…

"You must leave this place, it only makes you sadder." She started to get up when he grabbed her sleeve. "Please?! Just kill me!"

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk, looking at his office phone as if it grew a head. "Why in the hell did he hang up on me?!" He slammed the phone down, make Botan shake her head. "Please sir, don't take it out on the phone."

It only made sense to hang up on him, Kurama couldn't even understand what the little god was saying. Yelling on the top of his lungs as if poor Suichii was going deaf. Before Koenma could tell her something rude an alarm was going off. His huge TV screen started to blink in a picture of a demon, it seemed to be really powerful. Botan, knowing not to always go by what she sees, thought this one looked like a waste of time. "He'll be back behind the barrier in half an hour the most." Koenma thought so too. But the more they watched it the more they weren't so sure.

"I'll go get Yuske!" Koenma nodded, never taking his eyes off the demon, in human skin. The demon behind the screen was taking the blood out of people. Just like a vampire, but he wasn't even trying to hide from the little bit of sun light that was out. It seem like it was going to rain any minute…

* * *

"hey."

"Hello Uramashi(?), did you see Botan today? She said there was a demon running around" Kuwabara said the last part low, even though on body was around them. They were walking into Yuske's apartment. His eye lit up when he heard this. He was having a pretty bad day so killing one demon would help him blow off some smoke. "Really? That's just what I needed."

He placed his things down and ran out the house in the direction that Kuwabara pointed to. They ran into Hiei on the way, although he didn't seem too pleased.

Yuske was shooting at it with his spirit gun while Kuwabara was hitting it with his energy sword. This demon was some thing else. No matter what hiei, Yuske, or Kuwabara would throw at it would get right back up. It was get to be so very troublesome… Maybe if they all did an attack at the things head?

"Lets all aim here!" Yuske said as he punched the demon in the face to show where he was talking about. Where he hit the demon's face was already starting to bruise and that's when it came to them, do use energy attacks use your fist!

So it took a little while to bring the damn vampire down, the point was that they did. To make sure it would stay down Kuwabara wouldn't stop kicking him on the floor, in the stomach. Yuske sat on the floor calling Botan to tell her to come and get the blood sucker. "So do any of you know where the hell Kurama went?" Looking up at Hiei and then he turned his head over to where the orange haired was still kicking at the demon. "No." They said in unison; both looking at each other as though they were going to kill the other. Yuske didn't really get it, one day Kurama was with them and would tell them his whole story, the next it was as though he was just a dream that they woke up from. He just didn't exist.

"Botan said she's been looking for him if that helps you…" Hiei being talkative for once was asked some more questions about the demon that they haven't really heard anything new about. They didn't even know where to look to find this half demon. They looked all over the damn shrine when no body was there and they still didn't find any thing, not even a clue. Kuwabara finally thinking that it was safe to stop when the demon started to cough up blood, some of the humans that he ate probably, was knocked out and rolled on to his back, looking at the gray sky. "Did you the little man that the human was a girl our age?" he asked sitting down next to Yuske. Hiei still standing but he was next to them. "Nah, I kind of think he already knows." Yuske said looking up at the threaten sky also, _'I hope I get home before it starts…'_

"What do you mean? If he knows that then he should know how to get to it right?!" Kuwabara asked looking back at the demon to make sure it was still down, good thing he did. It was trying to crawl away. "Hey you! Just stay down!" Before he could get to it hiei kick the demon on the chin, causing it to bite its tongue. The blood suckers own blood coming out of the corners of its mouth. Then Yuske punched it's head down to the floor, his head kind of bounced before he was unconscious again. Yuske waving he's hand to try and stop the tingling that was going through his hand. "When the hell is she getting her?!"

"I don't know but back to what I asked, are we running around and trying to find things for someone that already knows the answers?"

"Hn" The talkative bug died.

"Was the even a yes?!" Yuske yelled, he was starting to get agitated. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nap, rainy days made him sleepily. Some times he was so into his dream that he looked dead, it was like some one gave him a sleeping draught.

"Yes it was," Hiei answered. Kuwabara saw the damn demon trying to crawl off again, hit him a couple of times and decided to sit on him this time. "I'll try calling her again…" Yuske pulled out his phone and pushed 1and then pound (#). He had the phone on speaker and they were all waited until she would pick her on her end of the line.

She never picked up…

Just then the rain started to come down, hard.

"This is just great! How long she going to make us wait?!"

**10-15 minutes later**

"Hello you guys, sorry it took me soo long, I thought I had found Kurama but it wasn't him. Oh I see you got the demon! Great job!" Miss grim reaper didn't had not one rain drop on her, thanks to her being a ghost-spirit and all. Yuske's hair was so wet that it looked painted on his head, glared at her. "I'm going to kill you!" before he could get to her she grabbed the blood suckers unconscious arm and flow into the portal she came with. Hiei felt as soon as he saw her come and Kuwabara pulled Yuske all the way home.

"You must leave this place, it only makes you sadder." She started to get up when he grabbed her sleeve. "Please?! Just kill me!"

* * *

Kikiyo didn't know what to say nor do. Why didn't he just try to kill himself if he wanted to die so badly? Well because his conscious got in the way. So he thought if somebody else did it, then he knew his conscious won't be able to get in the way. Because he's not the one pulling the trigger. "I'm sorry that you think that I would really do something like that, just move on." Kikiyo got up and walked away from the crazy man. When something caught her eyes, a long sliver white hair was on one of the dead bodies. She leaned over to pick it up. Holding it in between her fingers, it was familiar…

"What was the demon's name?" Kikiyo turned around facing him again. "Name? I don't know, he never told me…" the man was still on his knees asking god to take his life, so he could be with his family again.

"What did this demon look like?" Kikiyo had a strong feeling of who's head this sliver hair belonged to.

"Well I don't really get a good look at his face because of the fire, but I saw his eyes. those cold golden orbs, they had no remorse for killing all of these people just for that little crystal."

"Crystal? Was it purple?" Kikiyo's guess was right…

"Why yes it was. And sharp too, I got cut on it many of times. But with the jewel I would heal so fast. We were going in to war soon with another village I thought I might be a great idea to have it. So I didn't give it to him when he just asked for it. He told me he'd give me two days to think it over, he didn't want to 'hurt' anyone. I never gave it to him, I should have. Maybe my grandchild may have still been alive. In the end I gave it to him. Pleaded that he kill me too. But he wouldn't, just like you…" he took a deep breath, hoping that maybe she would change her mind. But she didn't, "Did this demon wear red?"

"No, he was in white, with ears on top of his head." He put his fingers where the ears would have been. He was looking at her, she reminded him of his own mother. One tracked mind.

'_I knew it, but why was Inuyasha in white? Maybe kagome gave them to him?'_

Kikiyo just knew it was Inuyasha that burnt down this village, and she would go see him.

But before she could leave the village suddenly started to get dark, the air, thick and dark purple. "Naraku! I know it's you, show your self!" _'oh no the man!'_ It was to late Naraku was with the man. "Are you a demon?" Naraku just nodded his head "will you, please. PLEASE just kill-" before the man could finish his sentence Naraku did just that. The man's wish was finally granted he was killed. Naraku stabbed him right through the stomach "…thank you-" he started to cough up blood and he fell to the floor, laying in his own pool of a red crimson liquid. Kikiyo pulled out her bow and arrow aiming for where Naraku should have been. but he was gone…

* * *

"I'll just take off for a while, it is prefect timing anyways, that was him." Suichii put his phone back in his pocket. "Are you sure you can?" Kagome walked up to him, her arms hanging by her sides. She was so close and yet too far away for him, all he ever want was to feel her soft lips on his, but he would have to wait till she made the first move. This buckle made sure of that.

When he was 'killed' by Naraku if left his neck, then his damn mother's friend would baby sit him. But he didn't know she had miko powers also. Soon after she put the enchanted buckle on him, she dead. She probably didn't have enough miko powers so she had to use her life energy to make sure that the collar would work. He remember that day, he didn't really understand but so told him not to tell his mother. Like he would any ways he never thought about telling her that he was a demon. What if she didn't feel the same about him anymore?

"Suichii?" He blinked and only saw big honey brown eyes looking at himself. "Are you okay?" She put one of her hands on his forehead to see if he had a fever. "You've been spacing out a lot…you don't seem to have a fever." On the outside he looked the same but on the inside he was so ecstatic. He longed for the day that she would touch him at all. She made him feel like ecstasy was taking over, and not even the drug could make him feel this great. "Kagome…" kagome pulled her hand away only to find that he didn't want her to stop. She felt odd just standing there feeling his head with her hand. His eyes closed and he started to put his head in between her neck and shoulder. She started to blush but then she felt a pure energy out of no where. She started to feel him kind of shudder softly. Kagome brushed the back of his head with her hand, as soon as she started the collar stopped try to stop him.

"Would you like to come into my world…?" Suichii asked, it was so quite that the sound of his voice kind of made her jump. "hum?" she stop patting the back of his head and he stood straight; bold, deep green eyes gazing into brown.

"Come with me to my world." Before she could say anything he pressed his forehead to her and she closed her eyes. They both fell to the floor, fast asleep.

The only sound that could be heard was that of the sky crying…

* * *

Inuyasha was by himself in an unknown forest. The woods always made him feel kind of happy and sad at the same it. Made him remember all the good times him and Kikiyo had, but also when she shot him to the god tree. And tried to kill him. All the times she tried to kill him. But yet he still loved her, nothing could change that. Not even Naraku. That evil bastard, making him believe that Kikiyo really did want him dead.

"Inuyasha!" He turned around to his name. Kikiyo stood there looking at him, no glaring. "…Kikiyo…" he began to walk over to her then stopped when an arrow was aimed at his heart. "Why did you kill all those people?"

"What…I didn't kill anyone!" Inuyasha yelled "Maybe it was Naraku again. But it couldn't have been, that hair, I know it was yours!" she shot the arrow. It hit a tree, missing Inuyasha by a mile. "I hate you, I know I do. But why can't I kill you?" Kikiyo looked at the floor. When it seemed like Inuyasha was coming closer to her she fired an arrow here blinding light at the same tree, by the time the light went away, she was gone…

"Girl friend problems?" Inuyasha looked up into the tree next to the one Kikiyo shot at. "Youko…"

He jumped down from the tree, looking up at the sky. _'It looks like it's going to rain...'_ "Where's kagome at? I got something's for her." Now he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't like this demon. Why did this fox like her so much? "She went home."

Youko looked back up at the sky, "Don't you smell it?"

Inuyasha was confused, what the hell was he talking about?

Youko sensing his confusion told him what he meant.

"The sky, the sky is going to cry…"

* * *

**thank you so much for reading my story(bows).**

**I thought It was her 15 b-day but so many stories would say 16th that I thought I was wrong, oh well.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Once again I'm sleepily. It's three o'clock in the morning and I've been watching TV as I write. So my eyes hurt now…**

**Sooo, sorry if there's a lot of errors -.- **

**Cartoon network – adult swim. I was watching **

**-family guy**

**-Futurama**

**-digimon (on Toon Disney)**

**-Inuyasha**

**-full metal alchemist**

**-aqua teen hungerforce**

**- and Fooly Cooly **

**Does anyone even know what fooly cooly means? The show is so funny but that title always got to me. I have no idea what the hell it means! **

**Anyways **

**I'm hoping to finish this story soon. **

**Luv ya all!**

**Oyasuminasai! **

**Aley-oxen **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own these shows. **

**Okay! I'm on a roll! Ideas have been coming to me like crazy! **

**In this story I got an idea from one of 'Evanescence'songs, it's called 'Imaginary' **

**You don't need to listen to the song to get it but it would be nice to listen to it. I love this group but my #1 rock group is 'Linkin Park', I love all their songs. But I listen to pretty much anything, but country. I hate country. **

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"The sky, the sky is going to cry…"he brought he's head down just as he said that the rain started to come done, not as hard as kagome's time. Only a light mist. Inuyasha, being a dog, didn't really care too much for water. But he didn't want to look dumb by running away from a few rain drops. "You mean the rain?" Inuyasha held out his hand in front of him self, letting the rain fall into his palm and in between his fingers. "Tell kagome, when she comes back that is, to come look for me. I'll be around the White Mist water fall, for only two days. After that, I'll come find her." Youko held up two fingers, "Just two days"

"What are you going to give her?" Inuyasha didn't really trust this guy, but wait a minute… "Is it shards?" That's right; when ever kagome would come back from 'talking' with him she would always have more shards oddly. Inuyasha didn't buy it. "How do you find so many with out kagome's eyes?" Youko just stared at him then broke the ice with a grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He crossed he's over his chest, rain droplets covering his skin. Before Inuyasha could yell at him he answered. "I see things that glow, this that I probably shouldn't have. I always want it, that's the gift of a fox."

"Shippo can see things?" Inuyasha asked to himself but Youko heard, "Probably not, if you can see I'm much different then a normal fox demon. Much older."

"So it's just you?" for once Inuyasha was listening to the demon, the fox nodded.

The rain started to get harder and Inuyasha was starting to get cold, being half human he cold get sick much faster then a demon, but stay well longer than a person. The pro's and con's of being a half breed.

You were hated by both and yet you knew both of their weaknesses. Human, almost everything and demons, their mates. A demon would kill you, slowly, if you hurt it's mate or kids. Strange, humans and demons aren't to far apart. They both want power and heirs, and sex slaves, the men anyway…

What is that why Youko was always looking for kagome?

"What do you want with kagome, why are you helping us?" Inuyasha asked hoping be on belief that it wasn't what he thought. "I just want to." He jumped off after he said that. Inuyasha running back to the village, hoping he wouldn't get sick.

* * *

"Come with me to my world." Before she could say anything he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes slowly. They both fell to the floor, fast asleep. 

The only sound that could be heard was that of the sky crying…

Kagome was lying in a field of flowers, curled up in a knot and she started to open her eyes, her hair loss laying behind her. She seemed to be older, only by a few years. She sat up and looked around "This isn't my house or no place near it. What happened?" she tried to remember but nothing was coming back to her. She decided to just think about some thing else. "Oh it's flowers," she reached out to the blood red rose. "You're so pretty…" when she picked it she could fell the flower was not a real flower but one made of paper. "Someone made all these?" Kagome was still a little in and out at the time so she laid back down and saw that the sky was purple and the clouds made her even more sleepy, just like a lullaby to a new born. She was almost done closing her eyes, just one more inch. She gave up trying to stay awake. She closed her eyes and stretched out her arms and legs. Looking like a human 'X' on the floor saying 'here's your gold! Dig me up!'

It must have been at least 15 seconds when she noticed that the sun was gone. She peeked out one of her eyes and saw that it was Suichii standing over her, but he also looked older, taller. "Sleepy?" He had his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Oh how she loved that smile, it always made her warm inside. _'I wonder if mine could ever do the same…'_ "Yea…what happened, we where in my house before right?" kagome was so tried that she couldn't even move. She looked over when he sat next to her, his wonder profile made her blush when he looked back out of the corner of his eye. He laid his arm on his bended knee, "just don't about it…"

Kagome did just that. Looking at those beautiful clouds pass by slowly. Every so often when kagome would look over to Suichii, talking about how looking at the clouds made her sleepy, he was staring at her. It would have made her get up and do something else but today it felt right. This place made her giddy and unpredictable. "Suichii…" he blinked at the sound of his name, really looking at her now. Kagome was holding out her arms in his discretion, he put he's knee down, his hands behind his back to stay up and looked at her. "Suichii, please kiss me."

His eye lids lowered a little and his eyes forced on her lips. She still had her arms out, wait for him to come to her. She repeated herself.

"Please…?"

* * *

"Please?" The monk asked as he sat across the demon slayer. 

"No! God Miroku, what makes you think I would say yes?!"

"You love me."

"I said no such thing!" saying this Sango hit him on the head with her hand, "I said NO!"

"Miroku why would you think a woman allow you to touch their asses?" Inuyasha said hearing the whole thing. "Because we're so in love I can hear her thoughts!"

"Shut up!" Sango, blushing, hit him with her big boomerang, causing him to fall back on the floor. Shippo was still sleeping at Kaede's hut. For some reason he's been so sleepy. And nothing could wake him up, nothing. Kaede just said to leave him with her since they wanted to go look into something.

But what the people told them of was nothing compared to really seeing it.

The village was ash; they saw bones of mostly humans but some of animals too. The more they walked into the village the more bones they saw, "How could have done this?" Sango brought her hand up to her mouth. Not even the kids were spared. It was too late to try and bury the bodies but Inuyasha did see someone. "Hey, look over there." Inuyasha pointed at the one body that still looked fresh. Miroku walked through the mud and looked at the body. It was of a semi old man that was kind of bald. He had blood coming out the side corners of his mouth and there was a big hole in his stomach. Flies where having a field day inside the hole. Miroku couldn't look no more.

"He's been like this for only maybe a day." So that meant the demon couldn't have gotten to fair. If the demon would do this to all the people in every village, that wouldn't be a good thing to think about.

Sango standing next to Kirara and Inuyasha heard something in the brushes move; I guess so did they because they all looked in the brushes. The rain was starting to get light again. Hopefully it would stop soon. Thankful to the god that answered his prayer, Inuyasha didn't get sick from standing out side talking to Youko in the rain.

Kikiyo walked out of the bushes looking surprised and angry. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked at her and asked her the same question, instead of answering. "Are you coming back to see the damage you did?" Kikiyo was so sure that Inuyasha had done this, killed all of them for that evil jewel. She most hated it as much as she hated him. "Is this what you thought I did? I told you… I didn't do this." Inuyasha held his arms away from himself but they pointed the ground. "Kikiyo…"

"No I don't believe you, you killed all of them just like you tried to kill me." she ran a way after she said the last part with a half breed demon right behind her. When he finally made her stop, she looked up at him. "Kikiyo do you really still believe that was me all the years ago?! Don't! it was Naraku! You have to remember that. I could never kill a village like that. Why do you think it was me?"

Miroku was still with Sango while they thought it would be best to give Inuyasha some space. Kikiyo always made him moody. And Sango finally forgave Inuyasha about picking Kikiyo, kagome seemed very happy with her 'lover'. Thinking about kagome and a lover in the same thought made her laugh. Miroku looked at her with a smile on his face. Kirara saw Sango blush when she noticed that she was laughing out loud. He held out his right hand, his left holding his golden staff. "Come with me, to the river that we pasted." Sango feeling a little sick to her belly took his hand. "Yes, I don't want to see death anymore."

* * *

"Please… just kiss me." Suichii sat there and stared at her lips and started to lean forward. Kagome saw that he going toward her lips but just to her, so she pulled him down to the floor, in to an embrace. She moved his head from her neck to lie on her chest and once again she told him to kiss her. 

Suichii liked where he lay. It was something that he had never thought about before. When he heard her ask him to kiss her again he just had to. The collar wouldn't go off because she asked him too. He sat up and looked at her, through golden eyes. Kagome didn't really think too much of it. She just thought it was the lighting. He leaned into the kiss; they both closed their eyes before he touched her mouth. When he finally did kiss her she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on the side of her head to stop himself from falling on to her. Her lips were everything and even more of what he thought they would be. As soft as silk, and yet so much more expensive, also playing with human emotions, you had to be very fragile with it, seeing it in a wrong way you may drop it and it will break. That's why he had to stop…

"I'm sorry, kagome…" He pulled away and just looked into the young girls eyes, clouded over with confusion, she let her arms fall to the ground that she still laid on. "What, What did you do?" she was waiting for his repose only to have him say 'Wake up' she was getting more and more confused by the minute. What the hell did he mean wake up, she was up.

The next thing kagome saw was golden eyes looking down at her before she blacked out…

* * *

Kurama woke up first seeing kagome in his arms on the kitchen floor. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he just had to know what she would be like, you know older. Not affair of her emotions like she kind of is now. He's waited five hundred years just to taste that mouth; it was worth it. He heard her murmur something and picked her up and placed her on the couch. When he saw her curl up, he smiled, looking out the window. The rain had slowed down but was still coming down with no seems to stop. He heard her murmur his name this time and turned back around to where she was. She was looking at him through one eye as she rubbed the other. She waited till she sat up to tell him, "I had the weirdest dream. We were older, in a field of paper flowers. A purple sky and these clouds that seemed to always put me to sleep, like a lullaby. And I felt like I was sleeping but not truly sleeping, like I was lying in my mind…" Suichii, still looking at her smiled "that is pretty weird." He saw her blush at his smile; she got up and stretched, pushing her arms to the ceiling. 

Suichii's phone started to ring again. "It's okay; I won't be going back today. So go work your ass off. I'll call you the day before I go." He nodded his head and said he was sorry and left. But the way he said 'I'm sorry' reminded her of the dream. Her index and middle finger trace the out line of her lips. _'In my dream…he kissed me…but then why do I still feel like my lips are still tingling…?' _Remembering the kiss made her remember his golden eyes; she dropped her hand to her side. _'was that just my mind making it up or was it…?'_ the gold reminded her of Inuyasha's or even Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Hopefully it was just her.

"Hopefully the rain would stop falling soon. It isn't fitting my mood…" blushing again she thought about the kiss. It felt so… real. And secretly wanted him to really do it this time.

"Who knows maybe he will…"

* * *

**sorry that it's shorter. But I'm tired again. oh and sorry if theres spell errors again, just so sleepy. I stay up just for yous, you people should feel loved. Well I'm going to bed. **

**Oh and please Review! That would make me very happy, so than we'll all be happy!**

**Oh and I have to ask you guys a favor, **

**Give me one sentence about anything. I have the feeling to write a poem but ran out of ideas so when you review tell me the sentence you wrote and it would help me a lot **

**Thank you!**

**Oyasuminasai! **

**Aley-oxen **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own these shows!**

**I hope you guys liked the last few chapters. It seems that I write better, sometimes, when I'm sleepy, or late (past 3o'clock in the morning.) hope you like this one to!**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Suichii ran out of kagome's house, trying to stay as dry as possibleKoenma wanted him for something, badly. He just wouldn't leave him alone. He covered his head with the hood of his black jacket, his red hair, thickly around his face and neck. His phone started to ring in his pocket; he pull it out and looked at the number. Unavailable, it must be the grim reaper again. He flipped the phone open and answered it. "Hello Botan."

The girl on the other line was so happy when she heard the demon's voice. "Oh kurama I thought something happened to you! Where have you been?!" Botan sat a her desk crying fake tears, all the others worker looking at her, confusion setting in. His answer made her wonder, "Looking at the past…", did he really mean it? "Don't you mean 'thinking'?" Botan was holding the phone with both hands looking at her desk but not really looking at it. More of looking into his words. "No, but what did you want?" the question was rude but he said it in a nice manner. While listening to what she was telling him he saw a few friends and waved, they waved back. She ended the conversation by telling him to come. She would open a portal in his apartment. She made sure to put it in the one that his mother didn't live in.

He flipped his phone closed and put it back away in his coat pocket, keeping his hands inside. A wind blew off his hood but he didn't even try to put it back on, letting the rain fall into his hair and onto his face. He looked up to the sky; he's demon eyes could see it was starting to clear up. The rain would stop falling soon…

He continued to walk home, and was starting to have second thoughts about going to Koenma's office. He must've known, known about kagome…

* * *

Yuske looked out his window; the rain was still coming down, lighter but it still made him sleepy. He's been sleeping half his night away already. The rain could have stopped any minute but the sky would stay dark. Half of his body was under the blanket as he sat up on his bed, the blanket rolling off of his shoulder as he moved. His room was dark and he couldn't see much of anything, only the objects close to him. He turn to his mirror, half way across the room. All he saw was dark brown eyes staring back at himself. It was only his reflection. He moved his head to the right, just to look at the clock, 9:30p.m. He didn't mean to sleep this long, and it was still raining. Yuske reached over to turn on his light, blinking from the brightness of it.

Now he could really see himself in the mirror, his raven hair was messy, they tan shirt he picked out blindly in the dark, with big baggy gray sweat pants. Before he could get out of bed his phone was ringing. He looked under his pillow but couldn't find it; his next place was on the floor and finds it. He answered it with out looking at the number.

"Hello?" he started to scratch the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yuske, I need you to come over to my office." Koenma's voice was so low that he could barely hear him. "Now?"

"Yes, see you soon, please call the others too. Thank you." Yuske stayed on the phone until he heard him hang up on the other side. Then clicked his phone to end the call too, then started to look for Kuwabara's number. They would have to go look for Hiei on foot, the demon didn't believe in phones, sadly.

Yuske took in a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh, and looked out his window again. "…the rain hasn't stop yet…"

How he hated the rain…

* * *

After finding Hiei and getting Kuwabara out of bed, Botan told them she would be waiting in the park, close by swings. Hiei found her first and guided them to her. When they reached the swings, she was sitting on one of them and looked up; smiling sadly.

Before Kuwabara could say anything she got up and walked behind them, opening a portal to the world of the dead. "Come on, lets go…"

They fallowed her through the green portal; disappearing behind them.

A green swirl opened up in Koenma's office, though he didn't even look at it. They walked into his office and all eyes went on kurama in the corner. Hiei was the first one to say something, oddly.

"Where the hell have you been?" hiei's question went unnoticed, golden eyes glaring at the small god and the gods brown staring right back. "What the hell is going on?" Yuske questioned, but low, Botan. "I wish I could tell you …" Botan walked behind Koenma and stood at his side. "Great your all here, I have some important news regarding the half demon. We found out it can go through time. A miko helps it come and go. So…" Koenma looked but at kurama, knowing that the demon knew what he was about to say. "If we get rid of the miko, the demon will most likely die. Kurama I know you know this young lady," Hiei was the first person to know that the fox loved a miko, which was the worst thing to begin with, now Koenma talked of killing her. Did e know nothing of demons although he worked with them, being just two out of ten. Never bring up harm and a demon's love in the same sentence. "And you think I'm really just going to stand here and watch you kill her?" kurama's eyes seemed to change into a deeper shade of gold. Yuske said something at this time "Well if he knows her and you knew all of this time why in the hell did you make us run all around the damn place?!" Botan scolded him, saying to lower his voice.

Koenma looked out of the corner of his eye to the other side of the room, where no one was. "It was just… you guy's were getting paid for nothing, you still really were but then that blood eater came and you found out, right?" Botan stated for he little god. Maybe they wouldn't go to hard on him, even Hiei look upset.

"I won't like you kill her, even if you did the demon would still live. For his heart does not belong to her, but to an already dead miko." His eyes change back to green, loving the fact that he knew something that the god didn't. If a demon's beloved was killed and they confessed they're love for each other then the other wouldn't want to be alone. Thanks to the bond they share, they one living would die at the same time, even if they weren't around the other. Inuyasha didn't die because he was shot by Kikyo's arrow on to the god tree, now in kagome's front yard. That tree was the only thing that could stop time. Kagome's well, made from the wood of the great tree, could past through time. Suichii started to wonder if it always had to 500 years; probably. It was bad enough that that she could go into the past. What if she messed with time to much, but then again he most likely would never have met her. So it all would work out in the end. Koenma caught kurama's attention once more. "How is that possible? If she dead wouldn't he just die along with her?". _'so he wasn't as dumb as he seemed to be.'_ Hiei thought to himself. "He was shot onto what they called 'The God Tree', it stops time from moving. So he stayed alive, for over 50 years I think she said." Kurama was thinking back to the story she told him, it was a lot of information so he didn't really sink into his brain. He brushed it off and thought maybe to ask her some other time. "well the miko has a well house on her shrine and she uses the well inside to get to and from the past to the present." Kurama put his hands in is pockets. He tried not to use her name, he didn't want them to know her name. not yet. Koenma was the only one that knew her name, and he knew that kurama felt this way so he stayed to calling her 'miko'. But Kuwabara asked. "If you know her you must know her name, so what is it?" Yuske had his arms crossed over his chest, he wanted to know as well. Hiei, if anything, remembered the fox told him a few times but he couldn't recall her name.

Koenma butted in here not want him to be in the spot light. "Does it matter what her name is, we have to go and get this demon!"

"Well, about that. You see he doesn't really do anything, just come here to get her and they go back."

"What does he want with her?" Koenma was getting into the conversation now, what did they have to do to help this miko. "She's the reincarnation of the demon's love, Kikyo. When she died she was burned with a jewel call the shikon no tama (sp?) or the jewel of four souls. On her 15th birthday she was pulled into the well by a bug demon. That's when she found out that the jewel was in her body, thanks to Kikyo. She then lost it to a bird demon soon after getting it back from the bug demon. Trying to reclaim it back, with the help of the half breed called Inuyasha, she kind of broke it. So now their trying to put it back together." Suichii took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. A long story but it was the truth. Maybe no they would just leave her alone now, but nothing in life was that easy.

"So you're going to help her?" Yuske asked, his arms at his sides now. Kurama nodded. "I have a something I have to see about In the past." Kurama looked at them, knowing that they all wanted to help. "Sorry but I don't think you can get through the well, if something else comes through to here you know I will call you in a minute." Kurama smiled when he said that. Because he knew it was true. But for now he needed to get home and take a hot shower, and he told them this. They al looked confused. They seemed to not notice that he was still wet from the rain, standing in a puddle of water under his feet.

Botan opened a portal in side his apartment and he thank her and walked through it.

Finally he could go to sleep.

"Why can't we go through time if he can?" Yuske asked, taking a seat and the edge of the desk. Koenma not really liking him there pushed him off. "Because the miko gave him an enchanted buckle.

* * *

**I know it's short but hope you liked it. and really this chapter was an info one for the yu yu people. i needed to catch them up with my main characters , kagome and suichii. **

**Now if some one doesn't know, Suichii and kurama is the same person. **

**I don't think i've told that to some of yous that don't know the shows, sorry if i made you confused. And i'm hoping that naraku can be pushed into some more chapters soon. he's the main evil guy and he only came in once i think! thats sad on my part. so hopfully i can get kagome/inuyasha/kikyo/and suishii back in. with naraku for sure**

**love ya**

**and Happy Holidays**

**Bye!**

**Aley-oxen**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own these characters or the shows they come from. **

**The end**

**Now I have a question for you people, is Kikiyo spelled **

**Kikyo **

**Or **

**Kikiyo?**

**I've seen it spelled both ways, and yes I know its kind late to ask this but today its annoying me. Which is right? **

**Anyway,**

**On with the fic!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Kikiyo was in Inuyasha grip. He wanted an answer and she had one for him. "Why do you think it's me?!" hew had no intention of letting her go.

"I saw you hair, the man said you wanted the jewel, he said he saw the ears! It must have been you!" Inuyasha laughed inside his head, just because of a pair of ears and a shred of hair she thought it was he that did this to people. "Kikiyo, lots of demons have sliver hair," He let go of her wrist but did not back away. "And ears on top of there head like me. Some of them are full demons." Kikiyo didn't know what to think any more. She was confused; she just knew it had to be him. He always wanted the jewel no matter what. He killed people in her village for it. The fire in the hut that day showed in her eyes. "You're trying to cover it up, but I know it was you." With that she walked away, and he let her go. His eyes following her movement, until he couldn't see her anymore. What did he have to do to make her love him again? He would have to find the real demon that did this, but deep inside he knew that she would just stop accusing him of killing, but not fix her dead heart.

He walked back toward the village only to find that the monk and demon slayer had left. He followed their scent toward the river, so blue it looked like the sky itself. Maybe if someone jumped in it they would fly instead of swimming. Maybe the fish were the stars themselves. Inuyasha looked up from the pool of water toward the two people he was looking for. Sango sat at the edge, soaking her feet up to her ankles, Miroku sitting next to her.

Inuyasha felt lonely, it seemed everyone had someone to love, beside Shippo. But he was just a kid. The one person that he loved did not feel the same. After all of the years, why did her heart change?

Sango looked passed Miroku and saw Inuyasha looking at them. He turned his head to the sky. "Inuyasha…?" Miroku called him not really expecting an answer. "She doesn't believe me." He looked back at them, his white hair shining in the light; Fell over his shoulder. "We have to find the demon that killed the village, so I can clear my name." They nodded in agreement and Sango pulled her feet out of the water. Dried them off and slipped them back into her slippers. Miroku got to his feet and helped her get up too. "Maybe we should go back first and see if kagome came back." Sango added, her cat demon jumping up onto her shoulder. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded and started to in the direction of the village.

* * *

Rin was taken through the forest on ah-un back, sleeping. The dragon following the little green toad. "This little girl is going to kill me sooner or later. Making me run around in circles, saying 'I saw lord Sesshoumaru! Let's go!' flowing a puff of smoke –oh!" they stood in front of a water fall, one well known. The White Mist water fall itself. Ah-un sensed something behind the water fall. "Show your self!" the toad cried, pointing the staff of two heads in the direction. The white haired demon sat on the edge, one leg hanging over the cliff; by sitting at the side he didn't get wet. "Hello Jaken." Youko said, jumping down from behind the fall. When he landed he was a little wet but fine as far as he was concerned he didn't care, the water was warm anyways. "Youko, what are you doing here?" Jaken asked not really caring. "Nothing, just taking a nap." As if to prove his point he yawned, lifting his hand to cover his mouth. "You were taking a nap on the land of the great water fall, White Mist?!" Flapping his arms around, he shouted. Not believing what he was hearing. 

"What so amazing about this water fall?" Youko asked, a sweat drop forming behind his head when he saw Jacken's face.

How could a demon not know the history behind this water fall? He thought it was famous, no it is famous!

The story goes…

A beautiful short maiden, by the name Ao. The color of rain, she had long dark blue hair that drag on the floor; and always dressed in the most expensive clothing, made of silk and the colors pink, blue, orange, and red. Layer after layer of the fabric she loved; she preferred to be barefoot. Said she liked the feel of the earth in between her toes. The feel of the cool water. She could control the showers that poured down from the skies, making the lakes fill up and the oceans go on forever. She could have anything she wanted, but the one thing she wanted was forbidden. She wanted the one she loved; but goddesses were supposed to stay pure.

The one she loved was Aka, the demon god of fire. The perfect god for her. He had hair that went down to the middle of his back, the color of the sun. He wore the best armor on his chest to protect his heart, and only the richest material could become his wardrobe. Mostly dark colors of, reds, oranges, black, blues, greens, any color he wished, he got. Really any wish he made, he got it. And this one night, when he caused a mass fire, the rain came down. When he looked up he saw a woman, she fell from the sky. She landed on her feet and they looked back and forth at each other. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice echoed with her power. He told her, "I am the demon god of fire. My name is Aka, and who are you?" he seemed to not really care but deep inside he was attracted to her from first glaze. She put her hand on her chest and the other in the arm, "I am the rain that comes down to put your damage out, I am the goddess of the rain. My name is Ao." She put her hand down, making the rain fall harder. The first time she saw him, she didn't think anything. The second it was at night, the full moon was out and the rain was coming down. She sat in a tree, full of green leaves. She saw him coming toward her but before she could say anything he asked her a question, "You can only come down when it rains?" For you see the goddesses of the elements of wind, water, earth, and fire could only come down to earth when they were needed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded. She loved to see the demons and humans; she wanted to live on the earth with them. She envied the demon gods of the elements. They could go where ever they wished. He jumped up to the branch and sat next to her. Pulling her closer to himself.

That was the night she fell in love, although it was forbidden. Especially the fact that the one she loved was a demon god that went by the name Aka, the color of fire, red. And he fell in love with the goddess Ao, the color of the rain and her hair, blue.

When Ao told her father, god, and her sisters how she felt, she was told to never feel that way again. But how could she lock away her feeling?

That same night, the demon god wish to have the goddess as a mate, and remember, what he wished was what he got.

The next time they met she fall into his arms, the earth hadn't seen the rain in weeks. She told him how she felt, and he told her his feeling. She gave him her body, and only asked one thing. To bless her with a child, to come in the spring.

When she went back to the heavens she didn't care her father was upset with her, or that her sisters inspired. She couldn't go down to earth anymore but she knew this would happen, sooner or later, the earth would need her again. And her sister would tell her father. Maybe it was because she was the youngest that her father didn't talk to her, or maybe he knew; she sat in her room, looking out the window at the dry earth below. Touching her flat stomach, waiting.

Six months of no water, the people prayed to the god above. He had to help his people below so he let her go down and grace their fields with her power. When the rain came down that day, Aka looked into the sky and saw her come down. He lifted his arms into the air and embraced her when she was in her arms. That whole day it stormed. They wanted rain, she gave it. As they walked they talked about nothing really, he looked down at her belly and smiled. You could see she was carrying right through he clothes.

When it was time for her to go she held onto his fingers as she was being pulled back to heaven. A light came down through the clouds, it was god. He needed to talk to her. She kissed him goodbye and went back into the sky, the water droplets going with her. When she was with her father, she looked at the floor until he called her name. "You may pick one month a year to stay with your love." She couldn't believe her ears; she looked down at her stomach and thought about her baby. "Is April okay father?" Ha nodded. "And do you want your child to stay with us or in hell down with him?" She told him she didn't know that answer and would tell him any other day, he nodded. The next two weeks went by fast; she had to tell her love the good news. He was happy when she told him the news. "April, I can't wait." They decided for the child to stay on earth, as Ao wished she could. When it was time for her to go, she kissed him goodbye as she always did.

The three months wear up and a baby girl was born, she was the first half demon goddess ever. The element of mist, and fog. The humans loved her, she made the water warm. A water fall that would never stop, pouring water into a hot spring. She had long white hair, eyes that looked like the stars. She wore purples of all shades, her favorite color. Walking barefoot, just like her mother.

And in every year her mother came down from heaven, and her father up from hell, in April and sit next to her water fall. The farmers were happy thanks to the rainy season.

But the water fall got its name because a village person said that one day he saw a young woman sitting on a rock in the water; the tips of her hair in the water, she seemed to play with the mist. He asked her what her name was "Shiro…" her voice echoed through the woods, after that day no one sees the goddesses or the demon god. Just the rain and the fire. The warm water still flows, so he called it The Shiro Mist water fall, after a while people just called it the White Mist water fall. The land of the gods.

"So that's the story?" Youko asked. Looking at the water fall into the lake below. "Maybe I'll see her one day. You never know…" Youko jumped off, saying something about begin hungry. And Jaken walked ah-un back into the forest. Rin woke up and looked at the White Mist water fall. She saw a young woman looking at her, waving. Rin waved back. She blinked and the woman, who was standing in the water, was gone. "Master Jaken did you see the lady?" Rin asked "Oh Rin, there no one out here, you must still be sleepy. Go back to sleep." She nodded and looked back the woman wasn't there; maybe it was a dream…

* * *

**Hope you liked my story within a story! sorry if there's errors but i'm too sleepy to fix them **

**Oh and I will write more to Naraku and his evil plan!**

**I wrote a Naruto poem too! Please read it and review! **

**Luv ya!**

**Aley-oxen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay people I know it's been awhile, I was reading and making candy flowers that were very good, so I had the bug that makes you just want to sit down and type sooo I thought to was a perfect time to start up my story again! I was trying to reread it myself but you know I just don't really like to reread my old work. And I've been reading Naruto's stories so yea Inuyasha wasn't on my mind… **

**Well let's see what I come up with!**

**_:I do not own these two shows!!!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 14**

Kagome sat at her kitchen table and looked at the stove, watching the water she was boiling for soup. It seemed Souta had caught a cold in Osaka. Kagome stayed home to take care of him for her mother all though she really should have gone to school. She has been home for a couple of days now and she loved it, no demons to worry about, no Inuyasha, no jewel shards to have to find, and living like a normal girl her age. What more could she ask for? Besides souta not being sick, nothing. She has a boyfriend and so her friends have stopped pushing Hojo(?) on to her and he stop trying to ask her out. All was well and good in the world, well everything but this demon Inuyasha said was around in her time that is. Maybe it got through the well she often thought but she knew she would have felt it. Maybe Miroku was right, demons do live for a long time but did she know that? '_Come to think of it…why didn't demons live in my time…?' _

Kagome was to into her thoughts to she the water was boiling, only until the water boiled over did she realize and jump up to turn of the fire. "Shit…" she walked to the sink to get the sponge and clean up the mess she had caused. Fifth teen minutes later she walked up the steps to souta's room with a tray of food, containing a bowl of chicken noodle with vegetables, some crackers and a nice cooled cup of orange juice. She knocked on his door before she walked in. placing the tray aside for a moment she gave him a fever test with her hand on his forehead while one was own her own. He opened his eyes when he felt her cool hand and even envied it, the cooling temperature. She looked down at him and smiled seeing that he still had the fever by his red cheeks but not as high as this morning. The medication must be working. She pulled her hand away from his head and looked at the tray she had brought up.

"Can you sit up?" he nodded and pushed himself up to lay his back against the backboard at the top of his bed. Kagome helped move his pillows away. Once he was good she moved the tray in front of him. "When you're done just call me because you need to take another pill." He nodded again while sipping at his soup. Kagome turned around and walked out of the room, leaving his door open. Kagome walked back into the kitchen hearing the house phone ringing she picked it up, "Hello? ...oh hey grandpa! …No everything's fine…yes I'm sure….I know…kay…okay…bye." She hung up and walked back toward the living room, sitting in her favorite chair. She didn't feel like watching TV and plus nothing was on. Wondering what Suichii was doing or even Inuyasha was more fun then the television. Wait what about Youko? '_I haven't seen him the last time I was there…hopefully him and Inuyasha are okay…doubtful… Hey I know maybe I could give Youko something like Inuyasha. I don't have any beads though…'_ kagome was thinking if maybe she could use something else when it came to her, what about something like suichii's buckle and plus she could buy it anywhere in almost all the rock stores. Souta call her name and she yelled back she was coming. Going into the kitchen to get the bottle of pills and a glass of water; pulling out one red pill she closed off the rest and ran up the stairs. Walking into his room she went over to him and placed the pill in his hand and the cup of water, taking the tray she waited until he swallowed it and put the glass on the tray. "Can you turn off the light when you leave?" She nodded and saw him get under the covers and turn towards the wall. She walked to the door and turned off the light with the switch on the wall and closed the door behind herself. Going down the stairs into the kitchen she put the tray on the table and washed the bowl, spoon, and the two cups. Maybe he'll be better by tonight…

From afar, if you looked into a tree in the spring time all you will see is a flood of the color green, supported by a dark brown trunk. But this tree was green all year around, why you ask… because this tree made the well of time, so the tree was time it's self…

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the god tree, listening, smelling the air, waiting. Not knowing kagome was home, but wanting to ask her many questions. One was why she trusted this fox so much. The others he wish he could only remember. Youko had been on his mind lately. Maybe because the time limit was up, maybe because he knew that the fox like kagome, maybe he just wanted to know if she liked him back. And then of course the demon. He knew that this Kurama was the guy kagome was going out with. But he just didn't know how to make her believe him. What did he have to say, do, to make her believe?

'_Wait…Youko…white hair…ears…it must have been him, and he was around when it happened in the village with kikyo' _Inuyasha putting to and to together jumped up and run in the direction of the village to tell the others what he thought.

Sango walked into the forest with Kirara to pick some herbs for a child in the village. When she had enough she turned around and started back walking into Inuyasha, he told her his idea of what happened and she had agreed that the images could get mixed up between Inuyasha and Youko. She told him to go ahead and that she would be there too. He left her in the sea of the grass and trees, secretly where she loved it. Bringing back happy memories of her dead family. Then the painful ones of how they died. She pushed these thoughts out of her head and run toward the village where she knew Inuyasha was telling Miroku and Shippo.

When she got there she was right, that's what Inuyasha was doing alright and Shippo was back to his normal hyper self. The only person they were missing was kagome and Sango was starting to get sick and tired of being the only woman around…

Miroku thought about this as Sango was coming over; he thought it could happen as far as he could tell. "but if that is the case then we really should wait for kagome…"

"Wait; why?!" Inuyasha yelled thinking that kagome would have to be pulled by the hair if he had to get her to come back, without this guy 'Suichii'.

"Well only because if he has a jewel shard like you said she could see it and because he listens to her." Miroku said in 'a matter of fact' way. Sango and Shippo both nodded their heads in agreement. "True but it's not like we want him to-"

"Inuyasha you know as much as I that we all would like the jewel shards." Shippo stated only what was true and got hit over the head with Inuyasha's fist. "Shut up you!"

"…Hopefully kagome will save me from all you men…" Sango walked away from them all with Kirara right behind her.

* * *

Oddly enough after the third dose of the pills Souta was better than ever, telling her to go to the store to get the buckle was told him about. When she called her mother she said that she didn't want souta out of the house today kagome said she would be right back. She closed the door and locked it from the outside and walked to the stairs. Looking at the well house as she pasted it. Walking down the stairs she turned left going toward the mini mall only four blocks away. When she saw girls from her school that luckily didn't know her, making her look at her clock on her cell. '_I better make this fast…'_ She was supposed to be sick after all…

Walking into the rocker store she went to the buckles and looked at all of them to see if they all weren't the same. When she found one that would go with Youko the best, it was a sliver color and had a little bit of red here and there. She made sure it worked and went to the cashier to pay for it.

As she walked out she heard her phone ringing and went through her bag to locate it. Finding it before it was it late she answered it knowing it was Suichii.

"Hey, what you doing?" kagome asked as she kept walking toward the shrine.

"Well I was going to pick you up from school but your friends said you were sick again and I thought you left me to go to the past…"

"Oh I told you I would wait, how's your job going?"

"Hmm what person do you know that actually likes there job?"

"None, oh I wanted to know if you're free for the next week, I really need to get back."

"Yea I'll make time, today?"

"Yup"

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye"

Kagome hung up and walked up the stairs to get to the yard of her house. When she got in she locked the front door again seeing Souta in the living room. "So how you going to do it?"

"Well I don't know, it's a first for me… you want to help?"

"I can really help you? What do I have to do?"

Kagome smiled and sat on the floor in the living room with her legs crossed. Digging the buckle out of the bag and holding it in her fingers. "Well you know that guy ma found for me," She wait for his nod "Well he's coming by and I need you to let him in."

"Aw that's all… okay…" souta sat on the chair across from her and watched her slowly push her own pink miko powers into the buckle.

It had been a half an hour before she said she was done. She wanted to put enough she that her powers would kind of act on there own or to her feeling, without having to use a special word to make it go off. Youko didn't always follow her after all. She was very tired after she had did all that and souta told her to take a nap and that she would wake her when Suichii came. And kagome did just that, right in the living room.

Kagome had a dream, it was almost like the last one but it didn't seem as real, and not as fun, and she wasn't sleepy or tired in this dream. It didn't seem like the same dream at all to her. In the last one she was happy…in the last one Suichii had golden eyes that looked liked they could see through anything on her. Just looking at her naked body, her soul. And she loved it…

Souta woke her up in an hour and Suichii was right behind him. "If I knew you were going to nap I wouldn't have come so early…"

"No, no, no it's okay. It just came over after I had fixed some thing up for another demon I know." Kagome sat up and walked to the bathroom and to go wash her face. Souta showed Suichii what see was talking about but even he didn't teach it. The power in the buckle could be seen and sensed; only a fool would teach it. The more Suichii looked at it the more he remembered it. It was the same one she had given him. But when he was killed and brought into this world his mother's friend had to give him a new one. So he still thought of it as kagome giving it to him because if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have had it to begin with.

When kagome came out she walked to were they were and said that she was ready. "Now souta mom said that she was on her way and so is grandpa so you won't be by yourself for to long, okay?"

"Okay…" He said as he saw them off from the window in to the well house and down the well.

This time it didn't hurt for Suichii to travel through time. He lowered his demon power as low as he could get them and wished for the best, it worked.

* * *

Inuyasha's head popped up as he smelled the air, "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking at the dog demon. "I smell kagome, and that bustard." Shippo wondering what he was talking about asked, "Which Bustard?"

"Shippo! That's not I should have heard coming out of your mouth when I first see you."

They turned around to see kagome and Suichii. "That bustard…" Inuyasha said to himself as Sango and Shippo went over to them. "Kagome, what happened you look so tired." Sango said. "Well, well, well if I know that face you and you," Miroku pointed to kagome and Suichii, "both of you just-" Sango hit him over the head, three times. "Not everyone thinks like you! You pervert!"

"Wait aren't you a monk?" Suichii asked pointing at the man on the floor. Kagome blushed "I just woke up, I made something for Youko and it made me sleepily." Kagome pulled the buckle out of her bag, Inuyasha even looking at it now. "What is it?"

"Something like Inuyasha's beads. But I don't need to say a word, it will act on my feelings and what is good and bad."

"It's funny that you made that because we need to find him, Inuyasha thinks he has some jewel shards and he just killed a whole village." Miroku said.

Suichii thought back to that day, when kagome found him and put the collar on him, it hurt so bad that his neck started to bleed. That was when he told her he would never do it again, and he didn't…

When kagome heard about what they thought Youko did she was pissed. "Let's go find Youko."

* * *

Youko sat in a tree eating an apple he had found in the tree itself. He waited three days behind that water fall, thinking that maybe they would come. And now he thought he could just go and get more shards.

When he smelled kagome coming to him. He looked down and sure enough she was there. "Youko, I heard you were looking for me…" Youko looked around not see any of the others. "Yes, I have something for you." He dropped down from the tree and fell on his feet. Pulling out a small bag that kagome didn't even have to open to see it was four jewel shards. "And I have some thing for you, but first I must ask you something…"

He waited for her to continue, "Did you kill a whole village?" He was quite for a while before he answered her question, "Yes, I did…" kagome shook her head down toward the floor. "Youko please close your eyes…" Youko looking confused for a moment remember what his older self had told him. _"Always take whatever she gives you…"_

So he closed he eyes and felt her putting something around his neck. When she let go of it though it started to hurt, his eyes flu open and he started bend down to the floor, trying to take it off. But he couldn't. "Youko I am very upset, why would you kill a whole village over something so small?!" Kagome bended down to his eye level but she didn't teach him. Hopefully it wasn't doing anything to Suichii…

Suichii, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango, and Kirara were far away from kagome. As they were order. Suichii thanked the gods above a million times over that he didn't have to see or feel it again. It was something he didn't want anything to remember, but always seemed to.

When kagome came back she looked a little bit happier, "So did it work?" Inuyasha asked hoping that it did. "Yup and I promised that he would never do it again." Sango smiled and Inuyasha thought that the fox was lying. Miroku just nodded and Shippo didn't really know what was going on. Suichii just looked into the sky, knowing that he kept that promises…

"Now let's go get Naraku!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 14 is done and I will try and get ideas for 15**

**I'm trying to end this story while I still remember the end I wanted for it…**

**And sorry is there's mistakes but i'm to sleepily to reread so...**

**Well good night! Time to watch to show now!**

**Luv,**

**_Aley-oxen_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own these shows!**

**I hoped you guys like the last chapter, as well as this one. I've had a hard time of trying to think of what to write next, damn you writers block! But here I am trying again; this is like my third time trying to write out this chapter. Once again I have to write that the dream kagome has the scene I got from _Evanescence: imaginary _**

**Hope you like…

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Walking through a park would seem normal to a normal person but to this team it was a job. It was bad enough that they minds were on their missing friend and now this… fate was so evil. And the worst part of it all; it was four o'clock in the morning. One boy had short black that was usually gelled back but seeing as how he was woken up at a godly hour he could really care less about how he looked like. Yuske did however change out of his pajamas into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tee shirt; with his red and white coat on. Unlike someone who ran out the house in his black pajamas pants that wear too big for him, in an orange shirt complaining that he was cold and his hair neatly done. "Well if you weren't two worried about your damn hair looked like then this could have been done with already…" Yuske yelled at Kuwabara as he yawned. "Yea, well not all of us sleep sitting up so that we don't mess up our hair…" They both look at Hiei from the corners of their eyes, Kuwabara glaring. "Was that a crack about myself?" Hiei asked, acting snappy. He didn't like being woken up almost as much as them. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." Yuske said rubbing his right eye. "It was!" Kuwabara yelled. Now the verbal fight had begun between the demon and the human. Yuske didn't really care who one this, he just wanted to get back into his bed and sleep the hours away like a normal person would at four in the morning, wait now it was four fifth teen and the clock was still moving.

"Can you guys just stop and we kill this demon before I pass out from tiredness…" now they glared him like it was he fault that they had to wake up in the first place. "Now look what are you guys staring at," Before he could finish what he was going to say he saw them running at him, with their weapons out. "What the hell?!" Yuske closed his eyes waiting for the blow that never would come. When he opened his eyes he saw that both swords were over his shoulder, aiming for something that was behind him. "You could let me know next time…" when he moved he saw that it was the demon that they were looking for; the one that dress in woman's skins.

Before they knew it Botan was there to bring it into the spirit world. "The demons have been really weak lately…" Yuske said thinking about all the ones they had since the day they were running after that loss one. The day that Kagome Higurashi came into the picture, and that well. "You're right. I haven't really thought about it." Botan said pointing a finger on her chin. "Do you want to come to spirit world so you can ask Koenma about it? He always seems to know things." The team looked at each other and agreed to go later after they had some more sleep. Once Botan left though they started to show their true colors, "I can't believe that I was dragged out of my bed for that 'thing', it was killed so fast it's not even funny!" Yuske yelled at the top of his lungs. All he got was nods from the others while people yelled out from their windows, "Go home!" and "Some of us have lives you know!"

"Shut the hell up!!!" Yuske yelled back. While they all went they own ways back to they're wonderful beds to sleep for hours…

* * *

In this world there were groups to live in, and stay in. At first there was only two, humans and demons. Humans didn't like the demons. And demons didn't like the humans. So were did this fight for power and land start? Such a long battle that no one really knows any more… Soon there started to be a third group. Caused by demons and humans falling in love. This group was called the half breeds, rejected from both sides of their families. No one loved them; the humans feared them because they were too strong. The demons despised them, calling them weak and a waste of time to help. But will there be a fourth group? Is it possible to be full demon and also have human blood running through your veins? Was it true that you may be able to live in all these groups at the same time…?

Sitting in a room filled of nothing sat a being that almost every living thing feared and hated; causing so much pain to everything that crossed his path. Some of these organisms hid, waiting for the day someone would come to kill this being. Others fought, thinking it was the only way to live with themselves. Not knowing that he would kill them all.

Naraku sat next to a window, looking out at the world he was killing slowly. A smirk glued onto his face as he looked into a girl's mirror. Her long white hair falling over her shoulders. She looked to be only six. But she had no shine of childhood in her blank eyes, so cold they cold freeze water. Her white dress went up to her knees and she stood in front of this man, no he was a demon. But sometimes it was hard to remember he was a half breed. But not by birth, he gave his soul and body to the demons just for one thing, power.

Looking into Kanna's mirror was something he liked to do. He could see almost what everything was doing, just to come and kill him. But strangely he loved the attention, being feared, all of it. As he looked he saw Kagura fighting Inuyasha's team again. He knew she would never win against him, and after all both of these girls were made from his flesh. But this was what they were made for. As he watched his smiled seemed to lessen as he saw a new face in the picture. A being a red hair that seemed to never fight, his green eyes always looking at kagome. Naraku guessed to make sure she was fine. But then he saw this being's face clearly and he smiled an evil smile when he saw who it was, "…I know your little secret…" Naraku was too busy laughing to see that kagura was running away and that Kanna's mirror had gone out. "Naraku, I think this man knew we were watching…" Kanna stated in her icy voice. She looked up at him when at first he didn't say anything then he answered, "Kanna that was no man… I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

"Yea that's right you better run!" Inuyasha yelled as kagura flew away on her feather. He put away his sword when he knew she was gone. "And you! What's the point in being here if you're not going to do anything?!" He pointed his finger at Suichii. The red head wasn't even paying the dog demon any attention as he picked up a rock and weighed it in his hand. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"You're in my way." Suichii said before he threw the rock into a tree. Their eyes followed it and Inuyasha's ears heard it hit something. They saw some kind of bug fall out of the tree, running over to it they saw it was one of Naraku's bugs. "Wow, how did you know it was in the tree?" Sango asked as he was walking over. "I've been told I have great hearing and all I heard was this annoying buzzing. So I threw a rock and hoped for the best." _'But the demon is dead…'_ Sango didn't want to say anything but then again she didn't have to Inuyasha said it all, "Is that so, then how did you just kill it with a rock if you're only human?" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo just kept looking back and fourth as Inuyasha questioned and Suichii answered. "I played baseball but in my time so I know how to throw a ball."

"I don't know what that is but I'm not falling for it I know you're that demon and I can't be tricked like kagome. I have a great nose and I smell flowers all over you."

"My mother works in a flower shop, I go in there quite often."

"Then tell me this why did the demon look so much like you?!"

"There's no need to raise your voice, maybe it's just your mind. You want to see me as the demon so much that you are starting to mess up your memories of this demon…"

"Oh yea well," Inuyasha stopped and turned his head the same area as kagome pointed. "…Youko…" Inuyasha growled so low that only he and Suichii heard. Kagome said, "Three jewel shards coming… I think its Youko too."

"Now it's not as fun to come and see you if you know I coming." They all looked up into a tree and saw Youko standing in it. He waved and jumped down; handing kagome a small bag as he proudly told her he didn't kill anyone to get these. Just hurt them a little here and there but he didn't kill them. She smiled and put the jewel shards in her bottle she wore around her neck. When she looked back up she saw Youko towering over Suichii. But Suichii didn't seem scared in the least bit, odd. Most people that saw Youko for the first time were at least startled; he was pretty tall. He just pointed at him and looked at kagome, "Is he a half breed like Inuyasha?" Suichii knowing how much he hated being called a half breed just because of his ears tried to make it seem like he had no idea, and it worked. "How dare you call me a half breed and then compare me to him!" Youko yelled at him making Suichii cover his ears and close his eyes. "Youko give him a break, he's from my time and he doesn't really know too much about demons." She tried to push Youko away from Suichii, Youko cracking his knuckles getting ready to kill his older self. _'How dare he! I will slaughter him!!' _Suichii opened one eye at a time and lowered his arms slowly. _'Ha-ha, I am so mean sometimes.'_ "So anyways the reason way I came here," He glared at Suichii holding up his hand like he was going to charge at him. He turned back around to Kagome and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "Yes please enlighten us" Inuyasha said, sarcasm dipping from his words. "Well I would if you would remain from using your vocal cords." Youko said low, but still loud enough for all of them to hear. "What was that?!"

"Oh Inuyasha just shut up. Yes, what were you saying?"

When Suichii pasted by Inuyasha, and he smelled him again it was all coming to him. Suichii was a demon, and he knew who that demon was. All he needed was proof…

"So you're saying that the demons have been acting weird?" Youko nodded, they had sat down on kagome blue blanket that she always brought with her in her yellow bag. None of them were hungry so kagome didn't bring out the food. "I think it's Naraku"

"And how do you know that?" Inuyasha sat with his back to all of them, holding his sword like he always did. "I can smell his all over when I was fighting them." Youko responded in a matter-of–fact voice. Inuyasha just stared out at the field were Suichii was laying. Shippo next to him, they were speaking but because the others were so loud that he couldn't really concentrate on what they said.

"Are you okay?" Shippo asked looking at suichii's face. Suichii opened his eyes and looked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I haven't seen the sky so clear, and the grass so green. It makes me happy, you know?" He looked at Shippo, who sat next to him looking at the things that Suichii pointed out. "Kagome said the same thing when I meet her, is the future really that dirty?" Suichii closed his eyes again and kind of smiled but in a sad way. "Yup in the future everything done to the air you can't see is dirty; soon I bet it will be to messed up to breathe into our bodies…" Shippo fell back onto his back and laid next to Suichii. Looking up into the sky, "what happens to all the demons?"

Suichii looked at him then. Shippo explained himself, "I mean kagome said that there's no demons in her time so I was wondering what happened to them all…" Suichii knew that he couldn't tell the poor fox demon that god put them kind of in another world, so he told a lie, "I don't know…"

* * *

"Yes Kuwabara what is it?" Koenma sat behind his desk like always looking through papers that he had to read and sign before the hour was up. The whole, minus one person, spirit team was there after they were rested from that morning. "Well Uramashi had brought it to our attention that the demons have been getting weaker and weaker after we ran into kagome Higurashi and we were wondering if it had anything to do with this demon that Kurama had told us about." Koenma stopped and thought about it and I was true the demons were weaker then they should be to be able to get through the shield. "I'll look into it…" Koenma said as he shooed them out of his office and turned the chair around to the large screen. Botan walked into the room, and stood next to him. "They're face learners Botan, sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing or not. Now I bet their going to want to go and fight him." Botan knew that Koenma was holding back this information to save their lives, and Kurama was going to go without his permission so he let him go. But it was he's fate to go back in time and fight Naraku over and over again just as it was for the half breed and humans. That was why he wanted to keep them out of it, there was already too many people living in a circle…

* * *

Youko was getting ready to go when they all looked up into the sky and saw that there was a black hole in the sky. The wonderful sky Suichii had just been admiring turned a purple-black and there was no sun in the sky. Suichii shot up and so did Shippo when the change was happening. "Naraku…" Inuyasha and Youko whispered as a form started to take shape. But instead of Naraku aiming his attack for the demons he shot his arm that stretch toward Suichii. Kagome called his name and he turned around holding Shippo in his arms as Naraku's arm went right through Suichii stomach. Kagome covered her mouth as a gasp escaped Suichii's mouth, and so did his red blood. Tears rolling over as she run to him yelling his name. Naraku laughed as he pulled out his arm. Suichii fell to his knees, dropping Shippo and falling on his face. Shippo tried to flip him over but he was too heavy. Inuyasha and Youko were already attacking Naraku, Inuyasha with his sword and Youko with his fist and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were helping. There wasn't too much that Miroku could do with his wind tunnel because of those damn insects. _'Why doesn't Youko care that Suichii got killed? I thought I had figured it out…'_ Inuyasha asked himself as he cut off a tentacle of Naraku's flesh.

"Suichii…" Kagome held his head as she cried, tears falling on his face. She lowered her forehead to his in her sadness not ready for what would happen next. Shippo noticed though, he heard that her crying had stopped and that her breathing was like she was sleeping…

'_I was here before…'_ kagome stood in a field of flowers made of paper and a sky that was purple filled with candy looking clouds that made her sleepy, just like a lullaby. _'Is this my imagination?'_ She walked until she saw a lake, but this lake was odd. It was the color of blood, crimson. Remembering what happened in the real world she ran over to it and saw no one there. "Suichii, what's happening to him? How can I sleep at a time like this?" She grabbed the sides of her head and shook her head like she was trying to forget what happened or trying to wake up, she didn't even know. She bended down still holding her head as she cried.

"Kagome, are you okay?" she looked up seeing a hand extended to her and looked into the face of Suichii. She grabbed it and whispered to herself that she must be going crazy. "Kagome… I need you to do me a favor." Kagome looked up to his face and saw him looking down into hers. She nodded and he smiled, "When you wake up, take the buckle off. I need you to do that for me, okay." She started to tear again remembering that this was only a dream. Before the tears could run under her chin he brushed them off with his hand. "Kagome can you do that for me?" she nodded again not looking into his eyes as she did. But she knew he smiled again and then kagome heard Shippo yelling her name. She turned to it and started to walk out of the field of paper flowers.

"Wa…" kagome murmured as she felt Shippo pushing her shoulder. She sat up and looked at the dead body in front of her. His head in her lap. His blood still fresh on his chin and stomach. She felt the tears wanting to roll down again but she remembered what he told her to do in her dream, and even if it was just a dream she told him she would do it. She placed his head softly on the ground and moved her hands to his neck and started to unbuckle the collar. When she completely removed it she saw he eye lids flutter open. And he sat up not noticing that more blood flowed out of the hole. Kagome was too much in shock to stop him from moving, and Shippo started to believe that Inuyasha was telling the truth. He walked over to Naraku and Miroku was the first to notice him. "Suichii…" Miroku whispered behind Sango on Kirara's back and even Naraku stopped to look at him making Youko and Inuyasha stop as well. "I knew it," Naraku laughed as he looked back and fourth from Youko to Suichii. "Suichii what are you doing?" Shippo saw that kagome wasn't going to get up anytime soon and ran over to the man. "My name is not Suichii… call me," He stopped as he felt stomach wound closing, and wiped the blood of his chin with his hand, "Kurama…"

* * *

**So there it is, tell me what you think. I liked it! I think it's one of my best works. Well you know what to do**

**REVIEW!!! **

**And maybe the next chapter will be the last if I see enough reviews. I'll make it a super long one and it will be the conclusion of my best work! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!**

**And I have to say for myself and my evil laziness that I was too lazy to reread my old chapters soo I kind of forgot that Inuyasha told kagome to put the collar on Youko but I'll tried to add it like a flash back later in the next chapter and I will glue myself in the chair if I have to so I will reread my first chapters and find a way by the gods power to sum it all up. That's for reminding me about that though and thanks for reviewing**

**Luv, **

**Aley-oxen **


	16. just a question

* * *

Okay this is just a question to you people because I'm a little confused… what is a **C2 staff** thing? I had no idea what it was but I did accept them. But that's about it…

So if you would be so kind as to mail me or whatever you's do and tell me because I'm lose in my own mind and I need help finding the door! And I will try to write the next chapter soon, I'm just rereading my old work. Glued to the chair in front of the computer… anyways yup that's all I needed to know. So please help me…

oh and if there's any thing you would like to see happen or something you're not to sure about please tell me that also. I'd be glad to help you solve it! But please don't say a lemon, I can't see myself sitting down and writing one of those...

* * *

Luv,

Aley- oxen


	17. Chapter 16 The End

**I don't get paid for the shows and I don't get paid for this! Just keep that in mind…**

**Thank god fanfiction is working again! i was starting to think that the one story i do finish i wouldn't be able to put the last chapter up... i don't know fanfic was being a bitch. so i read other peoples storys. also i wanted to to at least get 100 reveiws, can you make my goal come true?**

**After rereading the old chapters I think I know what I'm doing now, or more of what I wasn't. So here it is chapter 16. Hope you like it

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Naraku looked down at the demon in front of him. He liked the idea of taking a human's body to make the others believe that he was human but how did this demon hide the aura that every demon has, was what they all thought besides Youko. He knew the secret of how it happened. He had a front row seat to it, the enchanted buckle kagome give him. And the human soul he used to help himself live. The child's soul was still with Kurama, more along the lines of the child was Kurama now. They became one and the same. They all looked at Kurama, he eyes the color of the sun; gold, as he pulled a seed out of his red hair it seemed and used some of his power to help it grow into a rose. The color was gorgeous and rich. The color of his blood and hair didn't even match to this flower's boldness. He moved his hand down that held the rose as it turned into a green whip that had the rose's thorns. The silences that followed this act was broken by Naraku's laughter. "I knew it was you …Youko…"

_-Flashback-_

_**'**__I can finally go and give kagome this shard-' He was knocked out of his thoughts and stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his own power close by. 'How can this be?' Youko turned right, running toward a hut, Rin, ah-ou, and Jaken almost right behind him. _

_He was almost there, just a few more steps when he stopped. He found what he was looking for… 'A human…? No that's no human…'. Looking at the demon, Youko realized that it was himself… in a weird older way. He was using a human soul, something must have happened. Youko had just learned how to that in the time of need, only. _

"_Hey," Suichii said to Youko. "Didn't think I'd see you around kind of didn't want to. I haven't seen those clothes in 500 years…I think kagome's coming back, I can smell her." _

"_I know who you are; this is great so I live for 500 more years. And still get her. Oh hey can you give her this?" Youko said to Suichii. He handed him a small purple shard, Suichii nodded and put it in his back pocket of his pants. "I was going to give it to her but you can," _

"_She doesn't know it yet; so don't tell her." Suichii turns around and starts to walk then stops. _

"_Oh and if she gives you something, always take it. No matter what it is. Believe me, it will be worth it." He continued to walk but to the village were kagome and her friends where going to be. _

"_Good to know." He said to himself, and jumps into the air and disappeared once more. Not knowing that someone was listening to the whole thing…_

"I was…around when I noticed that there were two of the same demon. So I got a look and saw you two conversing with each other. It was something to look at, very strange. How did you do it? Lying to the very same person you wanted to protect…?"

* * *

'_Youko? That was Youko all this time? Inuyasha was right and I didn't believe him, Suichii is Kurama and Kurama is Youko. How didn't I see this happening?'_ kagome blinked her eyes was she gazed at Kurama's back. She looked down into her hands and stared at the unbuckled collar she held. _'There were so many signs…maybe that's why Inuyasha asked me to put the beads on Youko when we were by ourselves…'_

_flashback_

_It was the night of the moonless sky and Inuyasha was human. All was well until a demon came around. One they hadn't seen before. He was odd, and they all thought he was a half demon like Inuyasha because he had the ears on top of his head. But Inuyasha thought differently, he knew that this demon was a full fox demon. He wanted the jewel from kagome and she said she wouldn't give it to him. Since Inuyasha was human that night he couldn't do too much and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara tried there help kagome keep the jewel. But Youko thought if he couldn't just grab the jewel and leave then he might as well just take the whole deal and grab the girl along with it. Well that much of his plan worked until he really started to get to know her. In the morning the group found her sleeping under a tree in a field of roses. But the odd thing was that after that night she seemed to like Youko. Maybe it was because he didn't try and take the jewel, and on top of it she was happy. It had been around the time that Inuyasha would always go and see Kikyo so to see her happy was kind of odd. _

"_If you know we're to be seeing him around then I think you should put prayer beads on him also. You can't forget what he is kagome, a demon." _

_Kagome nodded because she knew he was telling the truth and that she should really do it but she didn't know if she could or really wanted too._

"…And that's why…I had put it on him to begin with. To have control over how he acted; unknowing that he killed a village just to help me get the jewel pieces. And now I know that it was hiding himself from me in my time." Kagome said to herself. She looked back up at Youko who was moving secretly behind Naraku. They were all in tune to what Kurama was doing that no one saw him. Until Naraku stabbed Youko in his heart, did they all look at the demons. The foxes hand on the jewel around Naraku's neck. Shippo called out his name and Sango closed her eyes as she saw his lifeless body falling to the ground. But before it could his body glowed and turned into a ball of blue energy that was his soul. Flying into the sky, toward the sun. Kurama's eyes followed it until it couldn't be seen. "Now that that's done, I can kill you, Naraku…"

* * *

It had been a while since Yuske had seen Kurama, wondering what had happened to him and if everything was going fine in the past. _'Man its weird knowing that my friend is in the past fighting something evil and here I am sitting in class looking at clouds…' _just at that thought it seemed like time stopped. Nothing was moving in the class; the teacher's voice stopped, making Yuske realize it to begin with. He stood up and walked down the row of desks and stop in front of the teacher, waving his hand in front of his face. Just then Kuwabara came running into the room breathing heavily from the run to get to Yuske's class. "Uramashi… did you…did you see what happened?" Yuske answer was a look that made Kuwabara see how dumb the question was. Then a light came from the corner of the class room making the both of them look. Out of a portal came a baby blue haired woman in a pink kimono. "Botan…you did this?" she nodded but she looked kind of out of it. "Please… come with…me. I can't… I can't hold this much longer…" They ran into the portal not even thinking about what their teachers might say. 

As they appeared on the other side Kuwabara noticed Hiei standing in front of Koenma's desk where the little god seemed nervous about something. Botan closed the portal, descending to sit wherever she fell but her oar came out behind her. "…Sorry for not telling you guy's anything. I just can't hold that spell very long." Botan floated out the office, not able to walk on her own. When the doors closed behind her Yuske looked over at the other group members and they looked at him. As if he knew the answer to all their questions. "If Botan had to use more then just a portal to get us here…, what's going on Koenma?" The god was pulled out of his thoughts by Yuske's words. Taking a deep breath he looked into the eyes of two men and of a demon. "I have some news about Kurama." They all listened carefully wondering what he might say. Hoping it wasn't the worst of all their thoughts.

"His past self was killed today. A memory I couldn't forget, cheating deaf. The thief stole time itself. To bad he had to wait five hundred years to see the very same girl he died for…" they listened on to his tale, no one knew that Koenma knew Youko from the past. Kurama never told them, though he did say that he was killed before. So no shock really to his death, but the date was another story. "Kurama should be fighting the demon, Naraku now. A fight they will win. But it saddens me to know that it is a fight in they're lives that will always go on. With no conclusion to their story; this is why I can't have you fighting in the battle as well. I hope you understand." They're faces seemed to say yes but their eyes were saying no, they didn't understand. Why can't they help one of their own friends?

"Koenma, how are they living in a circle?" Kuwabara asked. Trying to make a time line chart of it in his head.

"Youko will always fall in love with kagome. He will always help her, fight Naraku. Youko will always 'die', cheat death, wait five hundred years, live with his new mother. See kagome again and go in to the past to kill Naraku where he sees himself die again and so it goes on.

Inuyasha will fall in love with kikyo, get pinned to the god tree wait for years for kagome to free him. Fight demons to help her and soon run into Naraku and Youko."

"Kagome will always fall into the well, met Inuyasha, met Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Fall in love with 'Suichii' find out it was Kurama and still love him.

Sango and Miroku will live with Shippo together and start a family. If you follow the family tree down five hundred years,"

Hiei cut in here, "You will meet the same girl that fell down the well."

"Wow…" Kuwabara said and then they understood what their boss told them about not getting involved in this battle. And plus the god knew they would win. What more could they do?

* * *

"Now that that's done, I can kill you, Naraku…" 

Naraku held his head back and laughed. Inuyasha winced as his ears flattened to his head. The demon stopped and looked down at all the fighters. "You really think you can kill me?!" As he yelled this his arms flew up and he let his purple miasma smoke out and hundreds of demons fell out of the sky. Inuyasha threw his sword around and killed a few with one swing. Sango threw her boomerang and cut a few demons up with her sword. Shippo stood next to kagome who was now yelling at herself for falling for another demon and shooting her arrows at the ones far from her while Kurama slashed the ones around her. Miroku, unable to use his black hole in his right hand because of the bugs flying around; hitting them with his staff. All of them bleeding from one place or the other from cuts and gashes made by the random demons. "Hey! Kurama, you got any ideas?" as the last of the demons were killed Kurama said back, "I have no idea. I died before I saw what happened last time."

"You mean you saw all this before?" Kagome walked closer to him as he nodded. "I was killed before, just like the Youko in front of you. Soon I will be fighting again, with all of you. I don't know how many times this fight was fought."

Inuyasha seemed to understand it fast. "You mean that for- forever we will be fighting HIM?!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his finger at Naraku. Naraku started to lengthen his arms and swing them around, aiming for Inuyasha and Kurama the most. He block kagome's arrows along with Sango's boomerang. Miroku's wards didn't seem to really be doing anything but burn Naraku's flesh and melt then come back.

"Don't take life too seriously; it's not like your getting out alive…" Inuyasha stop and turned into the direction of the female voice he knew so well. He didn't even smell her coming, but how could that be. Her scent was burned into his noise. Always looking, smelling the air; wondering where she was and if she was thinking about him at the same time. "…Kikyo…"

"Ah, Kikyo. I'm happy you could make it to your death as well." Naraku swung an arm at her but Inuyasha jumped in front of it and blocked it with his sword, getting hit in his shoulder. The crimson liquid flowing down his left arm until it hit the floor in a droplet. "Naraku you're insane and one day you will suffer from it, living in an empty world you wanted so badly." Kikyo said as she came from behind Inuyasha, not wanting his help in killing Naraku. His respond to her statement was a laugh; "I won't suffer from this 'insanity', I'll enjoy every minute of it!" Kurama hit his shield with his rose whip, caching Naraku's attention. Kurama looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes and then at the others, not so much kikyo but hoped she would help too.

Inuyasha threw his sword down as claw like marks glowed as they ripped apart the earth, flying toward Naraku. Before it reached him kagome and Kikyo shot arrows that broke Naraku's shield, kikyo's being a little bit stronger. Sango hit him in the head with the boomerang and Miroku threw his staff with a 'evil be gone' ward on it. After he was hit with Inuyasha attack he was left in pieces. Kurama walked up to him and smirked as the demon tried to pull himself back together. But to their surprise he couldn't. Kurama pointed, with his index finger as blood run down it to a single flower standing in the grass that was on covered in blood from the demons and Kurama himself. One of the demons bit his arm pretty bad.

"Youko planted it before he even talked to kagome. It's suppose to protect the one it was planted for, and because kagome's here it weakened you to the point that one hit did it." Kurama sighed as he thought about the day he planted it himself. It was supposed to be a gift for her. At least it helped in some way…

"How can …one little …flower kill me?!" After yelling his question that seemed to be ignored Naraku seemed as though he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air as his broken body seemed to melt away slowly. Kagome bent down to pick up the pieces of the jewel he had, it was almost whole. With her pieces the jewel was complete.

This time Kurama laughed as Inuyasha, and Shippo started. "What's going on?" Sango looked at Kirara on her shoulder as the little cat demon seemed to be on cat nip. "It must be the flower." Sango answered kagome. Sango saw this flower before; the flower threw off a smell that only demons could smell. And just as Kurama had said, protect the one it was planted for. "It sends of an aroma that kills demons slowly, I think we should get them away from here." Kagome picked up Shippo and pushed Kurama away from the flower as Sango pulled Inuyasha. Kirara followed behind her, bating a bell attached to Miroku's staff.

Kikyo stood in front of Naraku as he melted more; slowly his body was starting to look like the wax of a candle, only it didn't glow by a flame. His flesh seemed to disappear hitting the final stage of evaporation. Turning into the air itself… kagome looked back at her wondering what was going on. After moving Inuyasha, Kurama, Shippo and Kirara far away from the flower they seemed to be okay again. When kagome looked back kikyo was gone…

The moon was high and the stars shining, a pair of golden eyes looked into the sky watching as a star shot across the dark royal blue sky. It had been two days since the fight. Kikyo was nowhere to be found and Kurama told them that the small 'demon eater', as it was called, killed Naraku. Kagura, her heart beating in her chest, had her freedom and Kanna followed her sister, bread to only follow and never to lead, kagura hope that one day she would see the lord of the west again.

That next morning Inuyasha, kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kurama, and Shippo walked back to the village were kagome said it was time for her to go back, holding the jewel of four souls close to her chest on a chain of gold.

"Will you come back?" kagome looked down at Shippo and bent down to pick him up like a mother would do to a baby or a friend in their case. "Yes I will. I'll try and come every weekend." After all the hugs and goodbyes, even Inuyasha, kagome jumped down the well with Kurama.

* * *

The well house was dark and it seemed kind of wet inside. It must have been raining. Claiming out Kurama helped her, grabbing her yellow bag as she threw it up first then started up the rope ladder that her grandfather had gotten for her. Her black shoes touched the wooden hard floor of inside the well house. "I can't believe it's over now." Kurama failed to state the time wheel they were on would go on in a circle. Kagome walked up the steps with Kurama right behind her. As mad as she was at him she still liked him, but why didn't he tell her? Why did he lie about trying to kill Inuyasha? Then it came to her, she never asked him why he did try to do it to begin with. Walking down the path kagome thought it was time to, "Kurama," She caught his attention. She still felt weird calling him 'Kurama' and not 'Suichii'. "Yes?" she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, he still held her bag over his shoulder and his eyes were back to being a wonderfully deep green. He didn't have the collar on yet but didn't want to leave it either. When he looked at her she continued what she wanted to know. "In the beginning you attacked Inuyasha, why did you do that?" Kurama stopped walking as they came up to her front door, she opened it and walked inside and closed it after him. Unfortunately her family wasn't there again. She really wanted to see them and announce that the fight was finally over. "It was because I saw how he made you feel. Your eyes always seemed so sad, trying to hide your true feelings. This kikyo, I knew you disliked her. And Inuyasha I don't know how he let you go, but" He walked over to her, close enough to touch her. Instead he warped a piece of her hair around his finger. Kagome looked up into his eyes as he talked as if seeing the past again of the times he talked about. "Then this might not have been happing now if I made him see the truth." He touched she pale cheek and pulled her chin closer to himself and kagome closed her eyes waiting for a kiss on her lips that wouldn't come, instead he kissed her forehead. 

It was all true, she remembered those days. He would run off just at the sound of her name, her smell. She would stay up on the nights he would go to look for her and remember a line from a book she had read for a class. '_Why can't I be that girl? The one you want to talk to all your friends about. The one that puts that gorgeous smile on your face. The one that you want to be with. Why can't I be that girl?' _Sure the book was about a crazy teen who _needed_ this boy to live but that's the line that would always come to mind. Since kagome meet Kurama thought, Inuyasha and his girlfriend problems seemed to leave her mind. Was it something to do with his demon power or was it her heart? That was something she couldn't ask, not even him.

Kagome laid on her bed as she heard the water running from inside the bathroom where Kurama was taking a shower. Luckily he listened to her before they had left and brought a couple of pairs of clothes. She had already taken a bath and put on a pair of her pajamas and was slowly falling asleep. She hadn't meant to but the feel of her soft sheets just cried for her, almost as much as she cried for them. When the red head came back into the room he didn't want to wake her so he walked across her pink carpet and out the door toward the stairs.

Maybe it was time to talk to Koenma again, and he was sure it was time for him to see the others as well.

* * *

Yuske couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kurama in school the next day. But today he didn't really have much to say; maybe it was because his girlfriend was transferred into this school. Which he seemed happy about. Kagome reminded them about the dress they had messed up when she first even knew about them, Kuwabara had a hard time trying to remember. After school Kurama said he had to go see his boss, kagome would see him later. As Yuske walked with Kurama and Kuwabara they both told all of what Koenma told them and said to do. "He said he didn't want us to live over lives in a circle." 

"Your already living in the circle, I'll always meet you over and over again." Kurama said as they both looked at him. They walked up an alley and met up with Botan who smiled and welcomed them into the portal.

"Kurama, how did it go?" Koenma looked at the fox demon as he stood in front of him. Kurama smiled closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly to the right. "Great…"

* * *

Kun-loon and Shiori were sitting in a café talking about old days. Shiori picked up her tea cup and took a sip. They were once again catching up with each other. Talking about old friends and what their friends were doing now. Or what they should have been doing. 

"Kagome started going to suichii's school you know. They seem too really like each other, I'm so happy it's working for them." Kun-loon said as Shiori tip another sip. She nodded and remembered Suichii saying that to her, she never saw him so happy and …there was something new that shined in there. But she couldn't see it. It was as though he saved it just for kagome, Shiori guessed the love for someone new.

"Now…" kun-loon said, it seemed Shiori was on the same page.

"The wedding!" they both said in unison. As they talked about dates and dresses and churches or at the shrine, Kun-loon looked back at all the things kagome had gone through and was just happy that kagome was back home. Suichii was a prefect fit for her. But she couldn't help feeling that there was more to him then they would tell.

"Maybe in four years and at the shrine, a traditional wedding!" Shiori added. Kun-loon nodded.

"Four years…"

* * *

"Hey kagome!" as kagome claimed out of the well with Kurama right behind her, Shippo ran across the field towards them and jumped into her arms. "Hello Shippo!" it had been two weeks since they came back, Shippo making it clear that she had said every weekend before. Miroku, whose wind tunnel was now gone, was walking over with Sango were now engaged themselves; Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. But kagome didn't mind, just spent the day with the three of them and told them she would see them soon. Inuyasha was looking for the woman who took his heart and kagome didn't care that it wasn't her anymore. Even more so, she hoped that kikyo would remember past Naraku killing her and look deeper into her memory when she and Inuyasha were in love. 

But who knew what she may say but a god, and Koenma wouldn't tell Kurama. Saying it was nothing he needed to worry about.

Koenma seemed to know a lot of things, some times things he didn't want to share. Here he sat in his office and looked at the screen on the back wall. The picture on the screen was a happy one even though tears were shed. A wedding was happening and as they got into the limo and the driver was off once he heard the door close.

"I love you." Her answer was a kiss on the lips that told her how many times he had said it over the four years of waiting to finally say she was his. As he pulled away slowly she put her hand on his neck, feeling the collar she had given him over five hundred years ago. This one item lasted through all the years, "The buckle must be enchanted…"

"Why do you say that?" He started to play with her hair again, something he seemed to often do.

"It was with us for all the time we were together. That has to say something."

He brought her lips to his again, this day he would always remember. The day kagome was his bide, and the start of being really his forever…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**

* * *

****The end!! I can't believe it! It took me awhile but I did it! **

**I thought of ending it just with their mothers talking just as the story began, thus a huge circle, but it seemed empty and incomplete so I thought to do the end of the wedding. I mean most of the story was about them talking about it right so I guess I had to put it in. **

**Also about the fight with Naraku, I thought it was pretty bad myself so if you didn't like it, no** **offence taken. **

**One more thing- with Inuyasha I didn't know if I wanted him to have a happily ever after, thinking that maybe it would be too much or a sad ending because everyone isn't happy at the same time, let's face it. So I'll let you pick an ending for him. You can tell me what you would like but 'THE END' means 'the end'. I will not be adding anymore to this story. I was kind of getting bored with writing it out which is why I probably took so long… sorry. **

**Well I hoped you liked reading my story and please REVIEW your hearts out!**

**Thank you once again!**

**Aley-oxen **


End file.
